


The Partnership

by biscuitsforbreakfast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Annabeth comes from a strict family, Annabeth tries to escape the night before her wedding and bumps into another certain escapee, Arranged Marriage, Athena and Frederick are together #goals, Business, F/M, Percabeth AU, Percy and Annabeth are heirs to their parents' companies, Percy's raising was little laid back, Poseidon and Sally are divorced but arent enemies, Sally is married to Paul, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsforbreakfast/pseuds/biscuitsforbreakfast
Summary: Private Company.Noun.A business owned by family members.Limited Liability. Not required to publish audited annual reports.Shares can only be issued to family members.Partnership.Noun.A business run and managed by two people.Unlimited Liability. Conflict of Interest.There were only two ways for a private company to get to the top of the food chain: to win its way to the top, or to form a Partnership. There was only one way to form a Partnership between two private companies: marriage of heirs.>> Based on the prompt by writing.prompt.s on tumblr about Person A sneaking out the night before their arranged wedding and bumps into someone else who looks like they're sneaking out too.<<





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the format of my writing or whatever.
> 
> 1\. The POV will change with each chapter. So if it's on Annabeth’s POV in chapter 2, then Chapter 3 will be in Percy's POV.
> 
> 2\. I'm trying to write in the "Eye of God" style writing. Please be understanding. I do welcome constructive criticism, though.
> 
> 3\. I update often but in short chapters of about 400-900 words, average.
> 
> 4\. Feel free to comment your thoughts on certain topics in the story or any questions at all. I'll answer as quickly as I can. 
> 
> 5\. I get all my business-related information from my Commercial Studies textbook. But this is an AU - the author controls what goes on in their universe.
> 
> 6\. Support me! Tell me where my grammar sucks! Tell me where my dialogue is crap! Tell me where the story is getting boring! Tell me everything! I'm trying to grow as a writer and I would LOVE to read about what you think of my writing.
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This work is based off of the Percy Jackson series written by Rick Riordan. All characters belong to him. I only take ownership over the plot.

Business.  
Noun.  
An entity able to produce output.

Private Company.  
Noun.  
A business owned by family members.  
Limited Liability. Not required to publish audited annual reports.  
Shares can only be issued to family members.

Partnership.  
Noun.  
A business run and managed by two people.  
Unlimited Liability. Conflict of Interest. 

Architecture O-Six Limited.  
Private Company.  
An architecture firm owned by Athena Chase.  
The most successful architecture firm in the United States of America, second biggest company in the world. Based in New York.  
Heir: Annabeth Chase.

Ocean’s Life Limited.  
Private Company.  
A company of ocean explorers, preservationists, and activists owned by Poseidon Jackson.  
The most successful maritime firm and biggest company in the world. Based in Chicago.  
Heir: Percy Jackson.

~oOo~

In the world of business, there was no such thing as freedom, agency, and non-benefitting alliance. Every move was to be a calculated one. Every choice needed reaffirmation. Every relationship was kept strictly ethical. 

A business was only in existence for two reasons: for their customers and for the profit. A business could not function without either of these. The Going Concern Concept saw to this: that a business would continue to operate for an indefinite amount of time unless and until there are signs of liquidation. 

There were only two ways for a private company to get to the top of the food chain: to win its way to the top, or to form a Partnership. There was only one way to form a Partnership between two private companies: marriage of heirs.

All of these things developed the values and morals that raised Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.


	2. Annabeth Chase: Origin

Annabeth was born to the Chase family in San Francisco. She remembers very little of the place, as she had only lived there for the first five years of her life, before her family moved to New York for her mother’s work. Her mother, Athena Chase, was the head chairperson of Architecture O-Six Limited, the biggest architecture firm in operation, but second biggest company in the world. Her father took to becoming a professor at New York University, where he taught History, something he was very passionate about. Between the PhD’s that both her parents held, she was a very bright child, having a very vast knowledge on everything she could learn about. 

The only thing she was yet to learn about but wasn’t aware of yet was how to live a life.

The life of Annabeth Chase was one big routine. She was trained – no, raised – to follow instructions and stick to her routines. Every day was the same. She woke at six in the morning, prepared herself for the day, and was out of the house by six-forty-five. She had approximately fifteen minutes before she needed to arrive at school on weekdays, athletics training on Saturdays, and music lessons on Sundays. 

On weekdays, she would attend school, which went on until three in the afternoon, and was expected to be home by half past three. She did her homework and studied from four o’clock until six in the evening. Her parents were due to arrive home at seven, which meant Annabeth needed to shower and have the home ready for the arrival of her tired parents before they got home. She would then help her father prepare dinner, and eat in silence with both of her parents. She went to sleep at nine.

Her weekends weren’t that different. On Saturdays, she was required to attend her athletics training from seven A.M up until nine. Her father would arrive to pick her up at nine-fifteen, and he would take her out for the day, whether to museums to broaden her knowledge on history, a place of interest such as the meteorological centre, the radio station, or the local carnival. By the time she turned sixteen, she had a photographic memory of the entirety of New York burned into her memory. She and her father arrived home at seven in the evening, showered, and had dinner with her mother at eight. Sundays brought her time with her mother. After her music lessons, she went with her mother to work, where she observed architects and civil engineers work. She saw the significance of each building that was designed by her mother’s company and she admired every bit of it. And every time she entered the building, she grew more and more fascinated with the things a simple pencil could design with the brain of a genius. She knew that architecture was her career by the age of ten. 

It only fit that she was the heir to the throne of the company.

She spent little time with her little brothers, who were at a boarding school in England. Her family life was simple. She kept her grades high, and worked enthusiastically everyday. That was all she knew to do.

That was all that she was taught to do. 

And it was all she did. Until the line was crossed and her life changed drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to take note of:  
> 1\. The routine here is the routine she followed through high school. I'm not sure how American high schools work, but where I am, school finishes at 3pm.
> 
> 2\. This chapter is describing her past. At the age that this story is set, her routine is changed a bit because she attends the University of Cambridge, and all her time is dedicated to studying and learning as much as she can. After all, she is a sucker for knowledge on anything at all.
> 
> That's all! Thank you for reading!


	3. A Proposition Made.

He pushed past the revolving doors and made his way past the receptionist, who, at this point, was just too caught up in her work to even care about why he was showing up at the New York branch of Ocean’s Life Limited at too-early o’clock when he was supposed to be all the way in Cambridge studying Natural Sciences. The ding of the elevator and press of a button, and he was out of the poor woman’s sight. Floor one, floor two, floor three, a really bad elevator song, floor thirteen, another ding. He exited the elevator at his desired floor number and walked through the corridor. He only stopped at the door labelled “Conference Room” and entered.

‘Percy! My boy!’ his father greeted him with his usual ginormous hug. Percy let out a chuckle.

‘Hey, dad.” Poseidon pulled away, but let his hands rest on the boy's shoulders.

‘We have much to discuss, son,’ he said. ‘Sit and listen.’

Percy took his place on the right side of his father. The concern in his father's voice and the presence of the rest of the board members told him that this wasn't the normal father-son bonding time.

Poseidon spoke. ‘Percy, do you know what Architecture O-Six is?’ Percy shifted in his seat.

‘The Architecture company?’

‘Yes, that one.’

‘What about it?’

One of the board members stood up and approached the IWB which had a projection of statistics on it in the form of a line graph. The graph was labelled ‘AO6 Annual Progression in terms of $m per annum’. It showed exponential growth.

She spoke, ‘Architecture O-Six is no regular company, mister Jackson. It is the most successful architectural firm in operation, and the second biggest company in the world - second only to us.’

Percy shifted again. The more that woman spoke, the shorter his attention span became. He was, in fact, aware of that tiny spider that appeared in one of the corners in the ceiling and had even counted all of the chairs in the room - three times. It was a normal occurrence for Percy - the young man had ADHD. 

‘Okay. Big company. Again, what about it?’ he asked. He didn't miss that look that she exchanged with his father. It was his father's turn to speak.

‘You see, son, Ocean's Life has been at the very top of the economical food chain ever since your great grandfather put it there. And every year after that, we've maintained the position but no one ever goes beyond our usual progression rates,’ he said, shifting to face Percy better. He continued. ‘Architecture O-Six is also a private company - it's run by a family. The Chase family. Very well known in the education sector. Professor Chase in NYU? That's his wife's company,’ he paused. Percy just looked. He didn't know where this conversation was going but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it. The rest of the board members looked skeptical. They clearly knew something Percy didn't. The woman at the IWB spoke again.

‘Architecture O-Six has had constant progression through the years and stands as the only worthy rival against Ocean's Life.’ She paused, pointing at a line graph (when did they change the line graph? thought Percy) that was projected onto the IWB with a laser beam. ‘These statistics show the possible peak that our company could reach if there was a fusion between our companies.’ 

Percy turned to his father.

‘Dad, what was so important that I was called here all the way from the University of Cambridge? If it was for a lecture on an architectural firm, I think a FaceTime call would've done just fine.’ Poseidon sighed. 

‘A few weeks ago, there was a proposal made from AO6. A Partnership proposal.’ Percy swore his eyes became the size of the moon.

‘A Partnership between Private Companies…’ he looked at the rest of the board members sitting at the conference table. They all nodded.

‘Yes, son,’ Poseidon said. He stood up.

‘So, I have a proposition.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Things to take note of so far:  
> 1\. Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old.  
> 2\. They both attend the University of Cambridge.  
> 3\. Percy is studying his third year of Natural Sciences.  
> 4\. Annabeth is studying her second year of Architecture.  
> 5\. They do not know each other. They are aware of each other's existence, but have never met.  
> 6\. IWB stands for Interactive Whiteboard


	4. Annabeth Gives In. Reluctantly.

Annabeth stood from where she sat. ‘Absolutely not!’

‘Annabeth, listen-’ 

‘Mom, no. I don't need to marry to get this company on the top. I can do it alone. I can!’ Annabeth’s pride was greatly stabbed to know that her mother would rather have Annabeth marry to raise her company's status. 

‘It's not a matter of whether or not you can, it's a matter of an immediate solution to an ascribed rivalry and peak growth of the two parties. It's a win-win situation!’ Athena was having a hard time understanding why her daughter didn't see the benefits this proposed partnership would bring.

‘What about school? I can't go to school if I'm going to be a wife caring for god knows what! I want to be at the top of my game when I take this company on my shoulders. That's why I'm attending Cambridge!’

‘I'm married. I don't stay home.’

‘Yes, but that's because Dad knows the importance of your work. If I marry into a giant business family, this company might be usurped from us and I'd be forced to stay within the confines of a house doing everything I never came this far to do!’

‘There's an agreement signed to ensure that doesn't happen.’

‘What good is a marine based company going to do an architectural firm? It makes no sense!’

‘It will be called the Jackson Group of Companies.’

‘And you're not bothered by that? Don't you want it to be the Chase Group of Companies’

‘You will marry the young man and that is final. Or risk your entire career with my company.’

Annabeth’s eyes grew wide. ‘You wouldn't.’

‘Do not underestimate your mother.’

Annabeth sat down.

‘Fine,’ She said. ‘I'll do it.’

Athena’s satisfied smile made her look like a villain. She slid her daughter a manila folder.

‘Here are the details.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Leave in the comments what you think Percy's reaction to the 'proposition' is! I'd love to know your views!  
> Expect the next chapter up by tomorrow or later tonight!


	5. The Plan

‘Look man, I've got the perfect idea.’ 

‘Grover, please, if-’ 

‘No, listeeen! It's actually good. Oh no, this suit looks terrible, HEY, SANDRA, CAN WE GET ANOTHER SUIT? THANK YOU SO MUCH!’

Here's the sitch: Percy agreed to an arranged marriage after hours of his father's convincing and his mother's protests and step-father's occasional pun. Now he was in a wedding boutique choosing his suit. And with him was his childhood bestest friend, Grover Underwood. Who he was marrying, he had no idea, except for the fact that she was the daughter of the owner of Architecture O-Six.

Percy groaned. ‘What's the plan?’

‘You marry the girl, whoever the fuck she is. But, like, make a secret agreement to be able to have relationships outside the marriage. Then go get yourself a supermodel girlfriend and dance the night away!’ Grover looked proud of his plan. Percy wouldn't blame him, though. It was good.

‘My dad would have my head if he found out,’ Percy said as he discarded the last suit he tried on. ‘Oh yeah, right, Sandra, I'll try this one on. Thank you.’ the saleswoman gave him another suit.

‘Your dad doesn't have to know. And ew, all the suits here look terrible. If the pattern is good, then the colour just sucks. Ew.’ Grover was more of a wedding dress kinda person. Not that he likes wearing dresses, he just has better taste in them. 

‘You're right. About the suits.’ Grover looked bright for a moment and Percy had to let out a little chuckle. ‘I wonder if I can get something custom made.’

‘You don't even want to marry the woman. Why would you wanna look good?’ 

‘Grover, my mom is gonna be there. She's gonna castrate me if I turn up looking anything less than the son of a big boss.’

‘And I'd gladly like to see that happen!’ a new voice joined their conversation. 

The boy's turned to see the intruder and was met with Percy's elder cousin: Thalia Grace.

Thalia Grace was not the average female. For one, she had a tendency to wear totally black everywhere she went, and listened to music that sounded like it was made by sick pubescent teenagers that lost their voices. Even her hair was so black, it was like staring into absolute nothingness. The only things about her that really stood out was her electric blue eyes and her pale, PALE skin. She's kicked both Percy and Grover’s sorry asses at every video game ever, and was also capable of kicking it in real life. The boys knew this from experience. Every second sentence she spoke had a curse in it. Ladylike was the last description you'd give Thalia. 

She came parading into the store with her arms wide open and a smile that said she was definitely up to something, and that something was not good.

‘Hey, Thalia,’ Percy greeted. ‘Nice of you to stop by.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Grover agreed. ‘We were just talking about how that shade of black nail polish does not match the black shade of your hair and that your jacket is actually grey.’

The offended look in Thalia’s eyes sent the boys howling. They knew how to trigger her just right.

‘You two are fucking losers, you know that?’ She said.

‘Perfectly well, Grace.’ Grover said, eyeing the suits Percy had discarded in the last two hours they'd been here.

‘Say,’ Percy said. ‘To what do we owe the… grace. .. of your presence?’

Thalia scoffed. ‘So original, jackass. I actually have a proposition for you.’

It was Percy's turn to scoff. ‘Please, Thalia. The last time someone had a “proposition” for me, I ended up engaged to a stranger.’

‘Well, this one is about how to get out of that pinch.’ 

Percy squinted at her. ‘I'm interested. Tell me more.’

‘Sure. I want fifty bucks, though.’ Percy deflated.

‘How about you tell me for free because you love me?’

‘I don't, though.’

‘You like me a bit.’

‘That's an exaggeration.’

‘Thaliaaaaaa.’

She shrugged. ‘No pain, no gain. All tea, no shade. Fifty on deck. Now or never.’

Percy debated with himself. If he did pay her, he wouldn't have to get married, he'd continue with school, have a life, fall in love, marry the love of his life, make babies he'd be proud of. If he didn't, though… he'd be getting married at the age of twenty-one, donning the responsibility of two companies, would never fall in love, would not have a nice life, would probably die of the stress.

Huh.

He handed the fifty bill over.

‘Percy, you have so much cash to spill, you don't even think twice before letting it all go.’ Grover said. He could hear the envy in his voice.

‘I'd trade my life for yours anytime. Now spill your beans, Thalia.’

Thalia smiled as she tucked the bill into her shirt. ‘Run away the night before the wedding.’

Percy stared at her for a whole minute.

‘I want my money back,’ he finally said. ‘That is the shittiest idea I've ever heard. Even Grover’s idea was better than that. Pay back.’ 

‘Fuck off. No take-backs. Besides, you haven't heard the full plan.’

‘Tell me. And I'm not giving you any more money for you to tell me.’

Thalia laughed at that.

‘I was gonna start pressing charges. Well. You do know that my dad provides the security for your dad's company, right? I'll throw a couple of my friends as security the night before the wedding and tell them to let you through. I'll give them a raise.’

‘And what about my dad? What's he gonna think?’

‘He'll know you ran away because of the marriage. He has no one else to hand the company over to, so he'll have no choice but to call off the wedding eventually.’

‘And what am I supposed to do before he does that?’

‘You have, like, a million bucks stashed in your bank account and your dad has no access to it. Finish your studies and start your own life.’ 

‘And what about the girl?’

‘Fuck that company, you only got time to care about yourself, hun. Now are you, or are you not in?’

Percy pondered for a moment, even though his mind was already made.

‘I'm in.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter due tomorrow! Or later tonight. I'm writing too fast for my own good. Tell me if the story is too fastpaced in the comments.


	6. Caught

Annabeth swore that she was going to die soon.

She tied three knots between the bedsheet and the the thick blanket that she was given and checked if it was long enough. She tied a third and fourth bedsheet in just for good measure.

It had been three months since the proposition of the arranged marriage was made. It was approved of by both parties (Annabeth had hoped that there would be some sort of protest from Ocean's Life) and now Annabeth was set to be married tomorrow.

She absolutely hated it.

So here she was, in the guest room of the Jackson Manor, tying sheets together as a make-do rope to sneak out through the window. 

She was sure that this was the craziest thing she'd ever done. Or maybe the first crazy thing she's done. She didn't have much of an adventurous life, after all. And she didn't see why her mother just wouldn't let her take the company over and let it rise up through her efforts alone. 

‘You will marry the young man and that's final. Or risk your entire career with my company,’ her mother had said. She had given that some thought and decided that she'd just run away and start her own life somewhere else. Become an architect on her own. Build things she could call her own.

Annabeth peeked through the window. She was three floors up and needed to get to the ground and out of the residence in thirty minutes. She inhaled. Time to go.

She shouldered her bag and secured the make-do rope to the table by the window before draping it out. And carefully, oh so carefully, she stepped onto the first knot.

By the time she was halfway down, she wasn't even scared. Much to her surprise, she was filled in adrenaline. Something about this whole ideal sparked a fire in her and she was all for it. 

Annabeth touched down on the ground safely. She snuck around the edge of the building and peeked. No guards. She braced herself, hyped up, and gave herself the pep talk. She was really doing this. She turned the corner and ran.

She felt herself come alive. The wind threw her hair back and it trailed behind her. Faster. She turned another corner. No guards. Exit in sight. She needed to get there. She kept running. She turned into the exit, feeling that rush of sweet, sweet freedom and bumped into someone. 

Annabeth fell to the ground with a grunt and felt all her effort and adrenaline shatter in front of her. She should've checked. Of course there'd be a guard right at the exit. A company like Ocean's Life would never leave the place unguarded. But now that she's gotten caught, what will the consequences be? What would they do-

‘Alright there?’ the person she bumped into sounded gentler than she thought. It sounded like a male, too. He offered her his hand and she accepted. She probably shouldn't have, she thought.

‘A bit late to be snooping around with a backpack and the look of murder on your face. What's your name?’ he asked. Definitely not a guard, since he was wearing jeans, a hoodie, and sneakers, and also had a backpack. She dusted herself off.

‘I do not snoop and I do not have the look of murder on my face, thank you very much. And my name, mister stranger, is none of your business. I could even ask you the same thing. So if you'll move out of my way-’ She pushed past him but he caught her by the hand.

‘Oh no, miss None Of Your Business, not so fast. You've just attempted to run out of my back garden, which means you were snooping around my house. And you do look like you're about to murder someone, AND you're carrying a backpack,’ he stated matter-of-factly. ‘One would think you're either a thief, a murderer, or both.’

Annabeth huffed in impatience. Who'd this guy think he was? ‘Excuse you, but I can assure you I'm no criminal, and you're also here in the exit of this place, so you're in no place to call me anything remotely close to an intruder. And don't fool me with calling this your house. This is the Jackson Manor.’

He pulled her close to him and Annabeth felt a surge of emergency. Her every instinct was telling her to give that guy an uppercut and run for her life. 

‘Exactly,’ he said. 

Annabeth took the opportunity to study him. Taller than her, jawline, black hair, green eyes. She swore she'd seen this guy somewhere. He seemed to be studying her too.

And then she took into account everything he'd said. She remembered the file that her mother had given her three months ago, containing the biodata of the person she was to marry tomorrow. Her eyes widened in realisation. 

‘Y-you. You're…’ She stammered. She saw a hint of a dangerously mischievous smirk on his face.

‘Percy Jackson. Welcome to my humble abode.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY MEET! WOO!
> 
> Next chapter will be out later today. Stay tuned.


	7. The Jackson Chase

‘Percy Jackson. Welcome to my humble abode.’

The words made Percy feel like he was some super brainiac villain catching the main protagonist in a movie.

This girl was a goner.

‘No. No. Oh my god. Look I can explain-’ she started, but was interrupted.

‘Annabeth? Annabeth, dear, is that you? Who's that with you?’ Ah. Athena Chase. She was standing at the back door of the manor - about 20 feet away from them. Percy knew she was the one who proposed the marriage idea, but why she knew the intruder, he had no idea.

Annabeth tried to shake out of his grip ‘Percy, let go. Let go of me, Percy, I'm begging you,’ She sounded like she was panicking. She was rapidly switching between looking at Athena and looking at him, violently shaking her wrist where he held her intact. Her attempts at escape were futile, but Percy appreciated the effort.

‘That's Percy with you?’ Percy's eyes widened. 

‘Oh fuck,’ he cursed.

Athena started walking towards them.

‘Run,’ was all Percy needed to say. He strengthened his grip on the girl's hand and dragged her with him, running the route he had planned with Thalia earlier. He didn't know why he was taking her with him - Thalia was firm on the ‘lead no one where you go’ deal - but he did it anyway.

‘First right,’ he said two seconds before he turned, Annabeth in tow.

‘Second left.’

‘First left.’

Torches and shouts followed them, but he could tell they were losing their way quickly. He kept running, half-shouting directions to Annabeth to keep her aware.

‘Third right.’

‘First left.’

Percy could feel that Annabeth’s legs were giving out. Her turns were getting sloppier and she was struggling to keep up despite Percy's grip on her wrist. He looked back to make sure that no one was on their tail and stopped in an alleyway to catch his breath. 

Annabeth crouched in exhaustion, heavy breathing, drenched in sweat. She clearly needed to do more cardio.

‘We need to get out of here,’ Percy announced. He looked out the alleyway and decided it was okay to leave. ‘You coming?’

‘Where are you going? Why would I come? Why are we even in this situation? Why were you so prepared for it?’ The whole ideal confused Annabeth. 

‘One, I'm going to my cousin’s place. Two, where else would you go if you don't come with me? Three, you got us busted, so now I've probably got the FBI up in my ass. And four, I've been preparing myself for this escape for weeks,’ Percy stated. Annabeth could hear the impatience in his tone.

‘I was going to get to the nearest motel and get myself a room.’

‘Save the cash. Plus, I'm not letting you go until I know why Athena Chase knew you and how deep I'm in this shit. And if I'm really deep, you're staying with me until I'm out of it.’

‘I'm not spending the night with you.’

‘That's something we can agree on.’

Annabeth pondered for a moment.

‘Fine. But you can't tip me over to the police or whatever.’

‘I've got Athena’s hands up my ass and down my throat, I'm not going anywhere near the police.’

‘Alright. Lead the way. And please. Stop telling me how you've got things up your ass. It's weird.’

‘Ah, now I've got you there too.’

Percy ventured out into the crowded streets, Annabeth not far behind. They managed to reach Thalia’s house unscathed. 

Percy stopped at the front door of the place. Annabeth thought the place was a junkyard with the amount of, well, junk in the yard. He checked his watch. 

‘Nine fifty-three. We're late,’ he said. ‘Don't be rude. Thalia is generally a nice person. And this is her place.’ With those sweet words, he opened the door.

‘HE MADE IT! YES! THANK HOLY LORD JESUS!’ Grover tackled Percy with a hug. ‘We were about to execute plan B.’

‘Hey, numb nut! Glad you could make it. Would've hated to free your sorry ass from your own house.’ Thalia walked in from the kitchen and hugged him as well. ‘Who's your friend?’

Annabeth gulped. She'd been waiting for the introductory part to start. She looked to Percy.

‘Well,’ Percy started. ‘I don't know about friend. How about we sit down for this discussion?’

They all moved into the living room and Annabeth promptly took a seat beside Percy on the three-seater. Thalia took to the old man's chair and Grover took the love seat. 

‘Okay,’ Percy began. ‘So, she bumped into me when I was at the backyard exit. Thought she was snooping around so I had to question her. Athena showed up and recognised her, I have no idea why. But she recognised me right after that so I had to run. She seemed to want to get away from Athena as well, so I dragged her along. Couple of guys followed us. Nothing I couldn't handle. But I followed where you said I should go and so now we're here.’

‘Mmm,’ Thalia nodded. She turned to Annabeth. ‘So. What's your connection to Athena Chase?’

‘She's my mother.’

Silence in the room.

Grover looked at Percy, and Percy looked back at him. Annabeth couldn't comprehend the looks they were giving each other.

Then, Thalia burst into laughter. She found the situation so funny that she couldn't stop for ten minutes, even going as far as rolling on the carpet, clutching her tummy. 

‘Oh man,’ She said, wiping a tear. ‘Percy, my man. You've brought your fucking wife home.’ 

Percy looked at Annabeth. ‘You were running away as well?’

‘Well,’ Annabeth shrugged. ‘I didn't like the idea of the wedding as well so I just… left. I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't think about the consequences. I just left.’ 

‘How about you tell us your name?’ Grover spoke up.

‘Annabeth Chase.’

‘Well, Annabeth Chase, honey,’ Thalia said. ‘I’m Thalia, Percy’s cousin, and the goat looking maniac over there is Grover. We'd been planning this escape for weeks. My dad's company supplies all the security for Ocean's Life. That's what made it easy for Prissy McUseless here. How'd you get out?’

‘Bedsheet rope out the window.’

‘Haha, classic bitch.’ Thalia gave Annabeth an awkward high-five.

‘Ha. Well. I think my mother's sent people out for me so I better get going.’ Annabeth started to get up from her seat when Thalia voiced her protest. 

‘Hold up, hold up. You just said you weren't sure what you were doing. Stay the night. There's a spare bedroom.’

‘I'm sorry, I really can't do that, I need to get going.’ 

‘No. I'm the owner of this place and I won't let you leave. Where were you planning on going?’

‘Nearby motel.’

‘No offence, but,’ Grover said. ‘That's exactly how you'll get caught. Staying here is the wisest choice.’

Annabeth mentally agreed. Sure she had tons of bucks, but how far would she get if she was alone and without a proper plan?

‘Alright. I'll stay. But please let me go in the morning.’

‘We'll see when the morning comes. Your room is upstairs, first room on the right. Percy's the second right. I'm first left. Grover is second left. Bathroom is straight ahead,’ Thalia said. ‘I assume you've both had dinner. If you haven't, there's pizza and mac-and-cheese in the fridge. Help yourself. Sleeping arrangements okay?’ Everyone voiced their agreement. ‘Great. Thalia Grace, over and out. Goodnight, bitchachos.’

‘Alright then,’ Percy said. ‘I'm gonna shower and sleep. Adieu.’ Annabeth decided she'd do the same.

The moment her head hit the pillows, she fell asleep, all thoughts of escaping in the middle of the night vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Jackson Chase"   
> I know I'm so original and hilarious.   
> Next chapter up either tomorrow or today!   
> This chapter is the longest I've written I think. 1289 words. Oof.  
> Stay tuned!


	8. The Journey Begins

‘I thought Percy was turning twenty-two in September?’

‘Grover, ya fucking noodle-head, he's turning 22 in August.’

‘No. No, he isn't. You're not, right, Perce?’

‘Thalia’s right.’

‘HAHA! How's it feel being the worst friend ever, huh?’

‘Shut up, your mother buys you mega blocks instead of legos.’

‘You fucking take that back.’

‘Ha! Not so mouthy now-- Oh, morning, Annabeth!’

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the living room, on her way to the door. She slowly turned around. 

‘Hah. Morning, everyone.’ She mustered a strained smile.

‘Going somewhere?’ Thalia asked.

‘Morning jog.’

‘In a backpack, with a scarf around your neck that covers half of your face, ripped jeans, Ray-Bans, black converse, and a Yankees cap?

‘Yep. Normal jog-wear.’ 

‘Sit down. And I'm not asking.’ 

Annabeth gave up and approached the table.

‘Nah-uh. Bag down.’ Grover said. She obeyed, taking a seat at the dining table opposite Percy. The boy nodded his head at her and sipped from his coffee mug. Thalia put a plate of two eggs, four slices of toast, and baked beans in front of her.

‘Breakfast. Eat up,’ Thalia said. ‘This is a serve-yourself house, so if you want more, help yourself.’

‘Thank you.’ She ate in silence. It did feel weird for her, though.

Mostly because everyone else was silent.

And staring at her.

God, she almost wished she was back home.

When she finally finished the food and washed her plate, Thalia decided to speak up. 

‘Where are you gonna go?’ She asked.

‘Nearest airport. Off to Cambridge.’

‘Ah. Getting out the country, eh? Smart ass.’ 

‘No, I go to school there.’ At that, Percy leaned in. 

‘University of Cambridge?’

‘Yes. Quite obvious, if you ask me.’

‘Good thing I didn't.’

‘Hold up,’ Grover said. ‘Percy, you go there too, don't you?’

‘Yep.’ 

‘Really?’ Annabeth asked. ‘Which course?’

‘Natural Sciences, starting my fourth year. You?’

‘Architecture. Starting third year.’

‘Nice.’

An awkward silence.

‘Well, Percy, you're gonna resume school, right?’ Thalia asked.

‘Duh.’

‘Well then, Annabeth can tag along with you. Everything's safer with a buddy, right?’ She elbowed Percy. 

‘We're not buddies,’ he said.

‘Fuck off, Percy, you are now. We all are. C’mon, shake hands, the two of you, go on.’

Percy groaned and reached his hand out. Annabeth promptly shook it. Huh. Buddies. 

Annabeth never had friends growing up. Sure, she'd have the two or three people she'd occasionally speak to, but she never considered them anything more than mere acquaintances. Her mother forbade her having friends because they only served as distractions. The habit of keeping to herself got so bad that even now, in her early twenties, Annabeth was still learning how to socially interact casually. It hit her hard that she was making her first firm friends at the age of twenty-one.

‘She can't come with me, though,’ he said. Thalia was obviously annoyed by this. 

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, what now?’

‘I'm going to my mom's before I head back! That's all!’

‘Ah well, ya mommy won't mind another fucking guest, will she? Get your fucking head out your ass, take the girl with you.’

‘Okay, but what if she doesn't want to come with me?’

At that, everyone looked at Annabeth.

‘Well,’ Annabeth wanted to say that she, in fact, did not want to tag along with Percy, but since Thalia was fighting so eagerly on her side, she thought she'd give in. Plus, a little security would be nice.’I mean, I wouldn't mind it. I just don't want to be a burden.’ She swore she saw Percy's expression soften at that.

‘Oh, no, Annabeth, you're not a burden,’ Grover said. ‘Percy's put up with Thalia all his life, this is nothing.’ Percy snorted at that.

‘Aight, ya fucking goat, ya wanna fucking fight?’ Thalia said, raising her fists.

‘Calm it, Pinecone Face. This is about Annabeth.’

‘Right, my bad. So, Percy's taking Annabeth to his mama's, then heading back to college. Okay. Rules,’ Thalia said. ‘Tell no one where you're headed. No planes. My dad's security is placed over all the airports and they will report you if they see you. Percy, trust only your friends. Keep Annabeth safe. I will have your ass if you don't. I'm gonna contact your mom shortly after this to tell her about Annabeth. Percy, where are your pit stops?’

‘Jason’s, Grover’s, any one star motel if needs be, and Rachel’s,’ he replied. 

‘Great. Now for transport-’

‘Hold up, hold up, hold up,’ Annabeth interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to her. ‘Pit stops? No planes? How far are we travelling?’

‘To Manhattan,’ Percy said.

Annabeth looked at them wide eyed. They were all the way in Chicago. 

‘How long will it take us to get there if we're getting trains?’

‘You could get there in about a day or so, but we'll be dragging it a bit for safety,’ Thalia said. ‘Your Easter terms have just ended so you're both free til the Michaelmas term starts. And that's all the way in October. No rush.’

‘Okay.’

Everyone looked at Annabeth expectantly.

‘So are you coming with me or not?’ Percy asked.

‘Oh. Uh. Yeah, I guess I am. Is there a plan? You mentioned pit stops and stuff? Can I get a little bit of insight on that?’

Grover cleared the dining table and laid a large map over it. ‘Here's the plan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done writing this. Ugh. The amount of googling I had to do for this chapter was insane.
> 
> Tomorrow shall see the next one. Stay with me!


	9. First Encounter

Percy couldn't believe he actually escaped his own wedding. Much less that he was currently walking through the Illinois Union Station with the person he was supposed to marry. As if his week hadn't been complicated enough. 

‘Hey, Percy,’ Annabeth said. ‘I need to use the bathroom, so, uh, go ahead and buy our tickets, and meet me in front of the terminal.’

‘Uh, Thalia made it pretty clear we were supposed to stick together. Attached at the hip. Shoulder to shoulder.’ 

‘Relax, it's just a bathroom break.’

‘If you say so.’ and then they split ways. 

Big mistake. 

Percy had just purchased the tickets when he saw a group of large, burly men making a procession to the exit of the station. He wouldn't have minded it a bit. Except for that glimmer of blonde hair that stood out between their black shirts and the realisation that Annabeth hadn't returned from that bathroom break. He bolted after the men.

‘Annabeth?! Annabeth!’ Percy shouted for her attention. Startled eyes peeked from between the shoulders of those damned giants and he knew it was her. Just then, two other men stepped in front of him.

‘Sir, we're going to need you to quietly come with us,’ One of them said. Instantly, Percy let his instincts take over.

Everything slowed around him and he became hyper aware of everything going on around him. He noticed the familiar yellow monogram on the sleeves of the men surrounding Annabeth. Strike Security Services.

Percy grabbed the arm of the man who spoke and twisted it, pushing him on to the other one. They both fell, and Percy took that moment to sprint after Annabeth.

They noticed Percy too soon and began to rush. Crowds of people were blocking Percy's way and he had no choice but to push through them all, even tripping a few, but Percy had only one goal: get to Annabeth.

They neared the exit.

Percy needed to reach them. Annabeth was among them and he had no idea what would happen to her if he let them leave with her and he had no intention of learning. He pushed through harder, with more force, looking violently desperate.

He reached the procession just before they reached the exit. By this time, Percy was running purely on instinct and adrenaline alone - he couldn't control what he did. Punches were thrown, heads were slammed against walls, men were thrashed to the ground. In his peripheral view, he saw Annabeth land a punch on one of the guards’ faces. That had to hurt both him and her. But he had no time to worry about that. He took down the last of the men with a solid kick between the legs, a punch on the ribs, and a jab at his pulse. He fell unconscious. Then he looked at Annabeth.

‘Percy? Are you okay?’ Her voice was small and she looked terrified. Percy straightened his hoodie and walked towards her.

‘I'm fine, thanks, Annabeth,’ he began his inspection on her face for injuries. ‘It’s six-thirty-two. Our train is gonna be here in about eight minutes.’ Deeming Annabeth fine, he took her hand and led her to the the terminal.

The earlier encounter set Percy's nerves on end. If they were being hunted even in the stations, he was sure that there were some guards placed all over the state. Shit.

There wasn't much exchange of words between the pair throughout the journey. Percy was on high alert for another encounter. He made sure he was sitting next to Annabeth the entire way, and kept checking up on her. He never realised how grey her eyes were. It was like there was a whole storm trapped in them, just waiting to be released. Annabeth was losing energy quickly.

‘Hey, Percy,’ She said. ‘Thank you… for uh, back there. I really appreciate it. I really didn't want to go back to my mom after all this. I, uh… yeah, thanks.’

‘S’nothing.’ 

‘You knocked out at least ten men, that means something. If we're going to be running into that kind of trouble, I don't want any of us getting hurt. I think it's best you leave me.’ Percy looked at her.

‘Nope. Not happening.’

‘But you're going to-’

‘I brought you on this journey, I'll see to your safety throughout, and I'll make sure you get to Cambridge. I'm not discussing this further.’

Maybe it was the late hour or his ADHD, or a complicated combination of the two, but Percy was getting easily annoyed by everything around him. He could tell that Annabeth was drained of all her energy, too.

It wasn't long before he felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked to see a sleeping Annabeth to blame. He checked the time. 22:26. Percy sighed. It was gonna be a long night.


	10. Jason and Piper

They reached Pittsburgh a little after five in the morning. It was still dark out and Annabeth was too tired to keep an eye out for those guards again. It didn’t help that her knuckles had all bruised up from the punch she delivered earlier. The activities from the previous day was really getting to her now and she did not feel like walking around outside on a cold morning. She plucked her phone from her pocket and sighed in disappointment. The device was among the many things she had bought yesterday when she was out shopping with Thalia, Grover and Percy since she left hers back at her room at the Jackson Manor. It was barely a day old and there was already a crack on the corner of the screen. Giving out a huff and ignoring the disaster, she checked the time. 05:18. They were currently on the streets of Pittsburgh trying to get a cab to “Jason’s” house, whoever that was. 

 

When they finally got one, Annabeth nearly passed out during the trip. It was only a five minute drive but Annabeth was especially tired and just wanted a bed asap. 

 

The cab pulled up in front of a colourful double-storey family home. It was nothing close to what Annabeth expected, but she was okay with that. 

 

‘Forgot to mention something,’ Percy said, before knocking. ‘Jason is Thalia’s younger brother. This is their family home. He’s the complete opposite of Thalia, so be nice...er.’ Annabeth nodded and Percy knocked.

 

Jason was indeed the complete opposite of Thalia. Tall, blond, blue-eyed, bedhead. Annabeth hadn’t even spoken to the guy yet but she knew that he was someone she could get along with.

 

Jason gave them a lazy smile as he let them in.

 

‘Huh, Thalia wasn’t lying when she said you’d arrive at butt o’clock,’ he said. ‘How was the trip?’

 

‘Bit of a hassle, really. Nothing we couldn’t handle,’ Percy replied. ‘Jason, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jason.’ Jason politely shook her hand.

 

‘Well, Perce, you know where everything is. Annabeth’s taking Thalia’s room. You’re taking the guest one. Help yourself to whatever you wanna eat whenever you want. I’m going back to sleep.’

 

‘Night.’ 

 

Jason went up the stairs and Annabeth was left alone with Percy.

 

‘Uh, well, can you show me my room please?’ Annabeth asked. It was the first time she had spoken that morning and she sounded husky. Percy was wrapping some ice up in a cloth in the kitchen.

 

‘Not yet. Come over here.’ Annabeth obeyed.

 

Percy placed the ice pack over the bruised knuckles on her right hand. 

 

‘That was a decent punch you threw back there,’ he said. ‘Probably broke the guy’s nose. I’m impressed.’ Annabeth let loose a chuckle.

 

‘Yeah, well, it hurt. Thought I broke a finger.’

 

‘Glad you didn’t. Did you get hurt anywhere else?’

 

‘No. Someone scratched my arm, though, but that’s fine. What about you?’

 

‘Nah, nothing serious on me.’ Annabeth had just noticed the ice packs he had binded to his knuckles on both hands.

 

‘Say, Percy,’ Annabeth started. ‘Thalia and Jason’s dad owns Strike Security Services, right? I can see the benefits of that, but, what’s Grover’s role?’

 

Percy gave her a confused look. ‘Whose what?’

 

‘Grover’s role. Thalia and Jason give you access to information regarding the security and stuff. Even got you out of your own house unnoticed. What does Grover do?’

 

‘Uh…’ Percy was looking at her weirdly. ‘He’s my best friend of about ten years.’

 

‘Ten years?!’

 

‘Yep.’

 

‘And your father condoned this?’

 

‘Uh, yes? Why wouldn’t he?’

 

‘I don’t know, maybe because we weren’t supposed to have non-beneficial relationships and stuff? That’s what you were taught right?’

 

‘Annabeth, that’s business ethics. We’re allowed to make friends.’

 

‘I wasn’t.’ Percy looked shocked at that.

 

‘What?!’

 

‘That’s what I was taught. I thought that’s how things naturally were when I was a kid.’

 

‘Annabeth, your personal life and your business life are two separate things. Never let one affect the other.’

 

‘Oh. Well. Sorry.’

 

‘It’s okay.’ He took the pack away from her and dropped it in the sink. ‘You can do this again when you wake up later. Rest now and give it some time to heal.’ He dumped his own packs in the sink and led Annabeth up the stairs to the room she’d be using. He said goodnight and made his way to his own room.

 

Thalia’s room was so… Thalia. Black walls filled with posters of bands like Green Day, Bring Me The Horizon, and Black Veil Brides, a decent sound system, a closet, and a single bed. Annabeth figured she’d survive. She checked the time. 05:56. Four minutes til she needed to get up on a normal day. She put her bag by the closet, dived into the bed and lost consciousness.

 

When she did wake up, it was 10:45. She brushed her teeth and made her way down. Of course she forgot that there were actual people that lived in the house and was surprised to see a brown-haired girl cleaning the counters.

 

‘Good morning,’ she said. ‘Annabeth, right?’

 

Annabeth made her way down the stairs completely and nodded. 

 

The girl studied her and shook her hand. ‘I’m Piper. Jason’s girlfriend. Jason’s gone down to work. I gotta head down to school soon. Help yourself to whatever you want. Your next train is all the way on Sunday, right? Do whatever you want. I’m kinda leaving now. Would’ve loved to stay and talk. I’ll be back nine-thirty. Get Percy’s ass up to make pancakes. His ones are the best. Alright, Annabeth, see ya!’ And with that, she zoomed out the door.

 

Annabeth helped herself to some coffee and toast. It was Wednesday, June 26th. They’d be leaving here all the way on Sunday. That was more than enough time to get sufficient rest before they ventured out again. Her attention was divided when she heard a groan. She looked at the stairs and saw Percy making his way down, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

‘Good morning, Percy,’ Annabeth greeted.

 

‘Mm. Morning.’ his voice was heavy with sleep and his hair resembled a squirrel’s tail, but Annabeth wasn’t about to tell him that.

 

He made his way straight to the coffee maker and poured himself some coffee. He stood at the counter and sipped it. 

 

‘Got plans today?’ he asked. Annabeth shook her head.

 

‘Cool. I’m gonna be watching Netflix all day today. Care to join?’

 

‘Yeah, okay. What are you gonna watch?’

 

‘Well, to begin with… How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.’

 

‘The cartoon?’

 

‘Oh my god, how dare you downgrade a masterpiece like that? It is merely a CGI movie.’

 

‘That isn’t CGI, though.’

 

‘If it was made on a computer, it’s CGI.’

 

‘Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.’ Percy glanced at her and Annabeth could see the faintest hint of a smile. She mentally congratulated herself for a successful casual conversation.

 

Percy headed down to the living room and turned the T.V. on, switching straight to Netflix.

 

‘Well, if you don’t wanna miss anything, you better get here. I’ve got the remote and I’m not afraid to press play.’ Annabeth chuckled and joined him on the three-seater. 

 

‘Let’s see what you got.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this bit at 11pm. Whew. 1221 words.
> 
> Annabeth and Percy are finally spending some quality time together, 'Netflix and chilling' as the hip kids like to call it.  
> Tune in tomorrow to see what that ensues ;))
> 
> there's nothing explicit, get yo heads out the gutter


	11. Netflix and a Little Chill

‘Wow. That was… amusing.’

‘Amusing?! That shit hurted!’

‘It’s “hurt”.’

‘It hurtedededededed.’

Annabeth scoffed. She and Percy had just finished watching How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and while she thought it was a cool film, Percy thought it was one of the saddest things he had ever watched.

‘I need to cheer up,’ Percy said. ‘Annabeth, choose a comedy.’

‘What?’

‘It’s your turn to choose a movie. Choose a comedy, I don’t want any more angst.’

‘Um, I’ll try. I don’t know any good comedies.’

Percy plucked his phone from his pocket and scrolled through Instagram while Annabeth went through the recommendation page. He came pass a couple of memes, sent them to the group chat he was in with his friends, and texted Grover about what they were doing.

**jackson.p :** _ dood we’re watching netflix lmao _

**groovy.grover :** _ oh boi five minutes into netflix and chill and what kinda look she giving u? _

**jackson.p :** _ the look of total disappointment as i choose something from the kids section _

**groovy.grover :** _ its ok bud  _

**groovy.grover :** _ she aint the one for u _

**jackson.p :** _ you’re the only one for me bro _

**groovy.grover :** _ i’m showing that to ur wife _

**jackson.p :** _ no pls _

**jackson.p :** _ she’ll take the kids _

**jackson.p :** _ i cant live without them _

**groovy.grover :** _ then perish _

‘We’re watching this one.’ Annabeth suddenly said.

‘Huh? What?’ Percy looked up from his phone. ‘Sherlock?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re shitting me.’

‘I don’t know what that means.’

‘We can’t watch that, Annabeth. Please. I’m begging you.’

‘The books were cool, I wanna see what the show is like.’

‘I’ve read like ten pages of one of the books, it’s horrible, it’s old, and there are far too many British references for my brain to comprehend. And the episodes are like an hour and a half long. Don’t do this to me, Annabeth.’

‘We’re watching it.’ And she put on the show.

Percy had never watched a single episode of Sherlock, and about half an hour in, he never understood why. The show turned out to be a modernised version of the books (something Annabeth didn’t appreciate.

‘Why are there cars?’

‘Because its set in modern day.’

‘But the books were set in the eighteen hundreds.’

‘It’s a modernised show, Annabeth.’)

Their debates were far from boring.

(‘I think John’s gonna get a crush on Sherlock.’

‘No, no, Percy, he doesn’t. He gets married later on.’

‘Why would you spoil me?’

‘You make it too easy. Read more.’

‘Go out more.’

‘Get smarter.’

‘Get fitter.’

‘Are you calling me unfit?’

‘Are you calling me stupid?’

‘I’ll get back at you, Jackson.’

‘I’ll wait, Chase.’)

The show  was a little funny, had lots of action, and Sherlock himself was mind blowing at his job. Annabeth seemed to appreciate the humour too and was howling at most of the witty remarks Sherlock made. (Sherlock: 'Anderson, don’t talk out loud. You’ll lower the IQ of the whole street.' Annabeth:  _ dies.) _

Percy wasn’t complaining though. He let Annabeth have her time, apart from the occasional argument he’d put up, just to bother her a bit.. After the conversation he had with her the previous night, he was sure her childhood consisted of a mostly strict and controlling mother who probably didn’t let her do things like watch movies for fun and stuff. He didn’t pity her, he knew she’d hate that, he just felt that that was one of the worst ways to grow up and wanted her to make up for her lost time.

They were finishing their fourth episode when Jason arrived. 

‘Having a bit of fun, I see. Did I interrupt anything?’ 

Percy chuckled. ‘Nah. How was work?’

‘Same old bullshit. Just got news that we were supposed to be looking out for you two. Told dad I’d see to it and told the staff not to do anything. You’re clear for your stay here, as long as you both stay out of trouble.’

‘Was there any news about a certain incident at Chicago?’ Percy asked.

‘Funny thing, I was just about to tell you about it.’ Jason sat down on the love seat. ‘My dad has twelve injured men to attend to. Concussions, cracked ribs, broken noses. How big of a fight did you put up, Perce?’

‘I don’t know, man. I have no idea what came over me. Annabeth broke one of your men’s noses.’

Jason looked at her surprised. ‘Nice one. They’re still on your tails, guys. Stay aware.’ He got up and went into the kitchen. ‘What should we eat for dinner?”

‘No worries, mate, I called for pizza.’

‘Piper’s veg.’

‘I ordered veg.’

‘I’m not veg.’

‘I didn’t order just one pizza, Jason, geez.’

‘Okay, okay.’

Just then, they heard the doorbell and Percy got up.

‘That would be for me,’ he said, approaching the door.

He came back in holding seven pizzas.

‘It’s chow time,’ he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts on Monday.  
> That means slower updates, oof.
> 
> Poor Annabeth doesn't understand these modern slangs, please speak English with her uwu


	12. Night Two at Jason's

Annabeth was growing to love the company of Percy and his friends more and more. The difference in personalities made everything all the more interesting. Thalia’s love for vulgarilarity and everything goth perfectly countered the bright and innocent personality that belonged to Grover, balancing things out. Jason’s softness balanced out Piper’s sharp personality. Annabeth was yet to find out whose personality could counter Percy’s, but she   was a teeny bit eager to meet that person.

She found that Jason was also unfamiliar with the absolute nonsense that Piper and Percy kept referencing. They called it “vines”, Annabeth just called it “immaturity”. It fit, too. She just didn’t understand what was so funny about “freesh ah-vo-ca-doo” or “Adam” or dropping a croissant.

‘A whole new wooooooorld!”

‘A dazzling place I neeeeever knew!’

As of right now, the group of four were doing karaoke at ten-thirty at night, with Percy and Piper absolutely dominating the Disney genre. Percy’s flat, out-of-tune singing countered Piper’s sweet, melodic tune. It was hilarious, really.

‘Aight, Annabeth, you’re up with Jason,’ Piper said, taking a seat next to her. ‘Unless you wanna prove your worth and hit it off solo.’ Piper winked.

‘No, thanks. I need a decent voice to cover up my horrible singing.’

‘Pfft, Percy is the god of music compared to Jason.’

‘Percy’s not the one you were calling a god three nights ago.’ Jason smirked.

‘Oh, god, Jason, we didn’t need to know that.’ Percy said, visibly gagging.

‘What do you mean? We were playing Mario Kart and I won first place like ten times in a row. She called me a god of the track.’

Piper doubled over in laughter. ‘Head out the gutter, Perce. For your wife’s sake.’

She and Jason went through the list of songs and decided they’d sing Hakuna Matata. 

Piper and Percy sang Colours of the Wind.

Annabeth and Jason sang Touch the Sky.

Somewhere along the lines, she got paired up with Piper and they absolutely nailed it at I’ll Make A Man Out Of You.

Jason and Percy’s duet was on You’re Welcome. Of course Percy decided to be little extra and try and rap it from memory.

A total disaster, really. 

They finished karaoke around midnight and just sat around the living room, devouring the leftover pizza and cola. 

‘Annabeth’s voice wasn’t half bad, you know.’ Jason said.

‘Half bad? It was great!’ Piper chimed in.

‘I think I sounded off-key the entire time,’ said Annabeth.

Piper replied, ‘You’re just gonna downgrade yourself like that? Percy, support your wife.’

“Haha,’ Percy said. ‘She might have been good, but nothing would ever surpass me.’

‘Please, Grover’s snoring alone surpasses your regular voice.’ Piper countered.

‘How dare ye!’

‘Thalia’s emo songs sound better too,’ Jason said.

‘They’re screaming after their exes, how is that any better than my voice?!’ 

They kept exchanging witty remarks against each other and laughing it all off.

Annabeth smiled. It was so easy for those three to be with each other. Annabeth was growing tired with each passing minute, and she wasn’t sure she’d last another hour.

The trio was having a conversation about gaming consoles and old fashioned games when she decided to take her leave. She was already in bed by the time they noticed Annabeth’s absence. Annabeth decided she wouldn’t answer their calls for her, hoping they’d take the hint that she went to bed. They didn’t stop calling, though. They even went as far as calling her cell. It was on silent mode so Annabeth didn’t worry about it. Her eyelids were getting heavier, the noise in the background fading as Annabeth slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

That is, until someone pushed her door open and it slammed loud against the wall. She was greatly inconvenienced, but she didn’t make the mistake of opening her eyes. 

‘It’s fine, guys, I found her. She’s asleep.’ Percy’s voice called out. The calling stopped, but she didn’t hear her door close. She heard the faint sounds of footsteps against carpet and realised that Percy was slowly approaching her. Annabeth ever so slightly opened her eyes, just enough for her to peek through but not enough for Percy to see her peeking.

‘Hey,’ he spoke softly. She didn’t respond. ‘We were looking around for you for some time. Called your phone, too. You got us worried there.’ A pause. She felt a light pressure on her right hand and found that Percy was inspecting the bruise, brushing his fingers lightly over her knuckles.’You should tell us when you’re leaving to go anywhere. Or tell me, at least. We’re supposed to stick together. We’re a team now.’ A team. That had a nice ring to it.   _ Does Percy know I’m awake?  _ Annabeth pondered.  _ Maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he’s just talking in hopes of waking me up. Or just for the sake of it. Or whatever.  _ Annabeth peeked at his face. He was half-kneeling, with his eyes strained on the floor. When his eyes darted up, Annabeth caught the faintest gleam of the green in his pupils. He let go of her hand. ‘Goodnight, Annabeth.’ 

She heard the faint footstep sounds again, and the soft click of her door closing. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

That was a bit… odd. Annabeth brushed it off quickly, though. She fell asleep in a few seconds, forgetting the whole thing.

Thursday morning brought the smell of pancakes and coffee. The aroma roused Annabeth from her slumber and got her tummy grumbling for some of it. She brushed her teeth, went downstairs and was met with the sight of Percy at the stove flipping pancakes, Piper beside him, and Jason placing cups of coffee of the table.

‘Morning, Annabeth! Just on time!’ Jason greeted. 

‘Good morning, Jason,’ she replied. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past nine. ‘Aren’t you gonna be late for work?” 

‘Well, yeah. I called in and said I was gonna be late. No rush.’ 

He sat at the table and Annabeth took a seat beside him. She heard the faint chatter of Percy and Piper’s conversation, but couldn’t exactly hear what they were talking about. Not that she was curious.

‘So,’ Jason began. ‘Architecture O-Six, huh? How’re things there?’

‘Uh, well, I don’t exactly know,’ Annabeth replied. ‘My mom just started showing me the ropes last year and it’s kind of a stressful place.’

‘Well, being the biggest architectural firm out there, it’s bound to be. Percy says Ocean’s Life is a chilled out place. You know, chilled out boss. Strike is a real hassle, sometimes. Dad’s always pissed at something and really comes after us top management people. Real pain in the ass.’

Annabeth knew that by “Strike”, Jason meant Strike Security Services. She found out last night that he had taken up the role of the general manager after his father had him specially educated throughout his high school years to do so. The role of the President  was Thalia’s heritage.

‘You’d think Ocean’s Life would be a bigger hassle than Architecture O-Six,’ was Annabeth’s reply.

‘That’s the Jackson company for you.’

Piper and Percy joined them at the table, bringing with them five plates of pancakes. Annabeth just stared at the stacks.

‘I heard someone mention “Jackson.” Having a little gossip?’ Percy said.

‘Yeah,’ said Jason. ‘Just the latest conspiracy theories on the ghost of Michael Jackson.’

‘Did Nico tell you that?’

‘You know it.’

‘Nico’s their cousin,’ Piper half-whispered to Annabeth.

‘Ah. Right,’ Annabeth said. 

‘So, Annabeth,’ Piper said. ‘Any siblings?’

‘Two younger brothers. They’re twins.’

‘Oh, that’s cute. How old are they?’

‘Just turned eleven. How about you?’

‘Only child. Same with Percy. Jason and Nico are the only ones with sisters.’

‘Nice.’ 

Annabeth placed three pancakes on her plate and applied a hearty amount of maple syrup onto it. She took a bite and was surprised by its taste. Everyone was looking at her expectantly.

‘What?’

‘How does it taste?’ Percy asked.

‘It’s alright.’

Piper snorted. ‘You’re losing your pancake touch, Percy.’ Jason laughed.

‘Oh, come on,’ Percy replied. ‘Just “alright”? Not “fantastic” or “jaw-slackening” or “extremely sexy”?’

‘I don’t I’ve ever heard someone call their food “sexy”’

‘But the pancakes are just… alright?’

‘I mean, it’s nice. I think it melted in my mouth but that might just be the syrup. Kind of cakey, but that must be the syrup as well.’

‘HA! GOT Y’ALL! That, Annabeth Chase, is not the syrup. It is the handiwork of Percy Jackson himself.’ Percy beamed and Annabeth could almost see his ego burst through the ceiling.

She looked at Jason. ‘Seriously?”

Jason shrugged. ‘As much as I hate to boost his ego, he’s right.’

Annabeth nodded. ‘Hmm, impressive.’

They spent the rest of breakfast in silence. 

Jason and Piper left at ten, deeming Annabeth and Percy alone for the rest of the day, yet again.

‘Get dressed, Annabeth,’ Percy said, out of the blue. ‘We’re going out today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't actually come up with a better name lmao rip me :')


	13. Ross Park Mall

Percy dawned on a pair of jeans, trainers, a regular t-shirt, topped off with his high school swim team hoodie and Ray-Bans. Deciding he looked fine, he went downstairs and saw Annabeth waiting, clad in a pair of shorts, sneakers, and a grey t-shirt. They left the house, locking it up and alerting Jason of their leave. 

 

While the pair were in the Uber, Annabeth struck up a conversation.

 

‘So, uh, where are we going, exactly?’

 

‘Ross Park Mall.’ 

 

‘What for?’

 

‘Nothing, really. Just thought we needed to get out a bit.’

 

‘You do know that we’re gonna be out a lot on Sunday, right?’

 

‘Yeah, but it’ll be a boring outing. I mean, a long train ride isn’t exactly regarded as going out.’

 

‘Hm. Fair. What are we gonna do, though?’

 

‘I don’t know. We’ll just roam the entire place, I guess. Start at Macy’s.’

 

‘I haven’t exactly been to this mall.’

 

‘Even more of a reason to go there.’

 

‘Didn’t exactly take you as a mall person.’

 

‘I’m not. I just wanna go to the LEGO store.’

 

‘Seriously?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

Annabeth looked out the window and Percy texted his group chat.

 

**jackson.p :** _ sent a photo to da kewl skuad B) _

 

**jackson.p :** _ yo we out n about B) _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ look at the guy takin his wife out. beautzzzz _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ the missus likin it so far? :eyes: _

 

**jackson.p :** _ did _

 

**jackson.p :** _ did grover just type in the eye emoji _

 

**jackson.p :** _ i just know thats not what he just did _

 

**angelboi :** _ percy’s married?????? _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ is that nico _

 

**willsolace :** _ yes uwu _

 

**willsolace :** _ like his new @? _

 

**jackson.p :** _ yES AHAHAAHAH _

 

**pie.per :** _ 10/10 _

 

**angelboi :** _ what _

 

**angelboi :** _ whats my new @ _

 

**angelboi :** _ wiLL _

 

**angelboi :** _ WILL HOW COULD YOU _

 

**angelboi :** _ i cri _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ its better than deathskull420 _

 

**angelboi :** _ stfu deathskull420 is best boi _

 

**pie.per :** _ you gonna change it??? _

 

**angelboi :** _ … _

 

**angelboi :** _ no _

 

**pie.per :** _im living for this gayness_

 

**groovy.grover :** _ sent a post to da kewl skuad B) _

 

**angelboi :** _ i still don't know whether percy is married or if yall are just making shit up _

 

‘Percy, I think we're here.’ Annabeth interrupted the amusing conversation he was having. 

 

He looked out the window and found that they had indeed arrived at Ross Park Mall. He paid the driver and they got off.

 

‘Well,’ Percy said. ‘Let's get this bread.’ and he took off inside. He heard Annabeth mutter ‘What bread?’.

 

They stayed in Macy’s for about ten minutes before they both decided that clothes weren't something they'd be getting and promptly left the shop. 

 

They wandered past a couple of shops before Annabeth stopped in front of one and stared inside.

 

‘Percy?’

 

‘You wanna go in there?’

 

‘Please?’

 

‘Okay, then. Let's go.’ With that, the pair entered the Build A Bear Workshop.

 

‘I've always wanted to go here, you know. Mom thought it was childish and Dad never took me. Oh god, I love this.’ Annabeth was marvelling at the place. Percy  nearly felt sorry for her and bought the entire stock for her, because that was just the kind of person he was. He decided against it, as he needed the money for other stuff and buying the entire store’s stock was sure to get him broke.

 

‘What are you gonna pick?’

 

‘Oh! I…’ Annabeth looked around the place. ‘I don't know.’ Percy chuckled.

 

‘Floor it,’ he said. 

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘I'll build you one, and you can build me one.’

 

‘Yes! Yes, let's do that.’

 

‘Alright then.’ They parted ways in the store.

 

Percy chose the Jumbo Rainbow Friends Bear for her, firstly because it was huge, secondly because it was rainbow colored, and thirdly because Annabeth was a twenty-one-year-old getting her first Build A Bear. Great, right? He thought the bear should have a sweet smell, because, you know, Annabeth was actually a sweet girl now that he knew her, choosing the Candy Surprise Scent and chose the 5-in-1 Roar sound just to get on her nerves a bit.

 

He gave the unstuffed bear to the employee along with the sound and scent disks. When that was done, he got the bear dressed in the San Francisco Giants Uniform (because, you know, her being from San Francisco, and all) along with the Silver Striped Athletic Shoes. He gave the bear a lollipop hand accessory just as an extra.

 

Finally, when he was done, he took a look at the mess of a bear he made. Laughing, he snapped a picture of the bear and sent it to his group chat.

 

**jackson.p :** _ check it out lmao annabeth gonna luv this _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ you made her her a build a bear???? _

 

**jackson.p :** _ she's making me one too _

 

**pie.per :** _ tru soulmates i ship _

 

**angelboi :** _ who be annabeth _

 

He decided the bear was great and headed over to the birth certificate computer to give that bear an identity.

 

Of course he named the bear “Shewock Howms” and had it gifted to “Annabelle Charity”. She'd definitely be mad at that.

 

He finally cashed it out and made his way out of the store where Annabeth was waiting with his bear.

 

Annabeth loved her bear, to Percy's surprise.

 

‘OH MY GOD, IT'S SO BIG, I LOVE IT!’ She practically screamed. She pressed the sound button and heard the velociraptor sounds. ‘What's that?’

 

‘Your snore.’

 

‘Lies.’

 

‘Caught me. It's a dino-roar.’

 

‘NICE! Oh, I love the smell. Oh, what a pretty lollipop. I love this bear so much.’ She hugged it so incredibly tight, Percy thought it'd combust. ‘What’d you name it?’ 

 

Percy handed her it's birth certificate.

 

‘She.. Shew… Sheh… Wock… Sherlock Holmes? Is that supposed to be Sherlock Holmes?’ Percy winked at her. She continued reading. ‘Who's Annabelle Charity?’ At that, Percy laughed.

 

‘That would be you.’

 

‘Oh my god.’

 

‘It was made with all the love I could fit in my heart.’

 

‘That's not very much.’

 

‘Shut up. What do you have for me?’

 

She handed him the carrier bag.

 

Percy's bear was the grey hippo wearing a dress and a heart bracelet. It didn't have a sound or scent disk but Percy thought it was fine. It was the gesture that mattered.

 

‘Cute. I'll name it Trashcan,’ he said.

 

‘Oh, nah.’ Annabeth handed him it's birth certificate.

 

‘Oh my god,’ Percy said. ‘I can't believe you named my bear Gregornessy. What kind of name is Gregornessy?’ He laughed comparing the name to the bear. It was hysterical.

 

Annabeth shrugged. ‘Made with love, right?’

 

Percy laughed again. ‘Let's get going.’

 

By the time they were done with the entire lower level of the mall, they were filled to the brim with food from every food place they came pass,a ton of bags full of LEGO packs and many more of Victoria’s Secret lingerie that they planned to prank Jason with.

 

They reached Jason’s at about five in the afternoon, and told Piper their attack plan against Jason.

 

‘Let’s do it,’ she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico is a poor clueless boi, help him pls, sad uwus
> 
> school has started and i am Tired oof
> 
> no promises on if the new chapter will be out tomorrow ://


	14. A Lesson In Defense

Annabeth’s life was getting crazier with each passing day in the company of Percy and his friends. First, she joined a stranger that was supposed to be her husband in an active, and very dangerous, street on-foot chase. Then, she spent a night in the house of a creepy goth, who forced her on a very long trip to said husband’s mother’s place. She’s spent an entire day binge-watching a show on Netflix and had taken active part in karaoke with people she hadn’t known for more than two days. She, a twenty-one-year old, went to a Build A Bear Workshop and had a bear made for herself and proceeded to accompany the man she was supposed to marry in buying stock loads of LEGO. She has stuffed her face with more food than she had eaten in her entire life and then bought so many bags of ladies’ lingerie to prank the owner of the house she’s living in.

 

And as of right now, she, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase, President of Architecture O-Six Limited, the biggest architectural firm in the world, was replacing all the clothes in Jason Grace’s drawers and cupboards with above mentioned lingerie. 

 

Annabeth wasn’t complaining, though. She was having the time of her life. 

 

‘That's it,’ Percy said as he stuffed the last bag of underwear into Jason’s drawer. ‘Jason’s gonna be so mad.’

 

Annabeth only laughed.

 

‘Alright. Here's the plan,’ Percy announced. ‘Do not say shit about this to Jason. Like not ever. Just be quiet about it, don't even mention anything remotely close to clothes, even if he asks. I wanna see what he'll do when he gets back from work. All good?’

 

‘All good,’ she replied.

 

The pair left Jason’s bedroom.

 

‘Say, Annabeth,’ Percy asked her before she entered her room. ‘I’ve been meaning to ask you. How’re those knuckles of yours?’

 

Annabeth looked over her right hand. ‘It’s almost completely healed.’

 

‘Come on,’ he said, and he led her down the stairs. ‘Oh, by the way, Jason said he’d be home by seven-thirty.’

 

When they were in the middle of the living room, Percy started to shake himself up.

 

‘Uh,’ Annabeth looked at him weirdly. ‘What are you doing?’

 

‘Warming up.’

 

‘What for?’

 

‘Habit.’

 

‘Okay?’

 

‘You see, Annabeth,’ Percy said, taking a step towards her. ‘ That punch you threw that day was a pretty tough one. You would have broken your knuckles, had you punched that guy straight up the jaw. It was lucky your knuckles landed on his cheek.’

 

‘What are we doing, Percy?’

 

‘I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself.’

 

‘You’re gonna teach me how to fight?’

 

‘Eh, kinda. You need the lesson.’

 

‘Um, okay?’

 

‘Alright, lesson one.’ Percy stepped up to her, invading her personal space big time. He grabbed her hand, looking fiercely into her eyes, and she felt highly threatened. ‘Never throw a punch unless you can easily do push-ups on your fists.’

 

Annabeth gulped. He was being way too intense for the situation. Percy folded her hand into a fist and continued speaking. He didn’t break eye contact once.

 

‘Your knuckles are bones, too. Throwing a punch can be more damaging than receiving one if your knuckles cannot take the impact.’ He opened her hand up and brushed his other hand over  the muscle at the bottom of her palm. ‘See this piece of flesh here? This is your weapon.’

 

Annabeth nodded, though she didn’t understand why a piece of flesh was so threatening.

 

Percy held the bottom of her palm to his jaw, and the first thing Annabeth thought was  _ that jaw alone could cut me. _

 

‘First assault you need to take is to throw the opponent off a bit. Hit this part of your palm on their jaw really hard and push their face as far away from you as you can.’

 

Percy prompted her to try it by nodding at her and try, she did.

 

Percy stumbled back a bit.

 

‘Oh my god, Percy, are you okay?’ Annabeth approached him but he held his hand up.

 

‘I’m fine. That was good. You’re kinda strong.’

 

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

 

‘I’m fine, Annabeth, don’t worry.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘Alright. So, a hit at the jaw would throw your opponent off for a bit and that’s your biggest chance at escape. If you know you’re not a fast runner, hit the opponent in the shins. That would further throw them off and they’d have a pain in the shins. A stronger alternative would be to hit the nose first, then the shins.’

 

Annabeth listened and crammed all the information into her head. This new knowledge was amusing her.

 

‘What if they have me in a grip?’

 

‘If it’s a guy and he has you pinned against a wall, hit him in the nuts. Grip on your wrists, bite his hand. Or his anywhere. Just bite. Grip on your throat, scratch his eyes or arms out.’

 

Annabeth closed her eyes and revised everything Percy said. When she opened her eyes, she saw Percy looking intently at her.

 

‘Got it. Continue.’

 

He shook himself out of it. ‘I’ll just relay the info to you and then we can practice after. Now, it’s important to remember that you’re on the defense here. Find anything hard and light in your vicinity and use it against your opponent. Use your elbows, your knees, all of your especially hard bones. I even recommend your heels. Those are pretty nasty at giving leg bruises. But never attack when you don’t need to. Once you know you’ve got enough time to escape, leave your opponent.’

 

Annabeth nodded again. 

 

‘Right, now the next lesson is-’ Percy never completed his sentence.

 

He moved so fast, Annabeth couldn’t comprehend what was happening until he had both of her arms and her left leg pinned against the living room wall. Her nerves instantly kicked in.

 

Firstly, she knew she was in danger. The pain in her back told her that she wouldn’t be able to move very much without hurting a tiny bit and she might have hit her head on the wall.

 

The second thing she noticed was that her right leg was free. Good.

 

Then she saw the smirk on Percy’s face, which was way closer to hers than it needed to be, and she knew that this was practice.

 

The lesson came back to her. As she lifted her knee to knee his nuts, he moved faster and blocked the hit with his leg and had her completely immobile. She couldn’t scratch him, and neither could she bite him.

 

‘Nah-uh, Princess. Whatcha gonna do?’

 

She saw the opportunity and took it. She ducked her head and pushed up as hard as she could, hitting her target perfectly.

 

Percy stumbled back, this time, evidently showing signs of physical pain.

 

‘Ah! Ow. Fuck.’ He was holding his nose and wasn’t facing Annabeth. When he brought his hand down, Annabeth saw the blood on his fingers.

 

‘Oh my god. Oh my god, Percy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do it that hard, I thought I needed to get out of your grip and-’

 

‘It’s fine, Annabeth, that was smart. Could you hand me a towel, though?’

 

Annabeth ran into the kitchen and brought back the entire roll of paper towels. She tore the pieces off as she handed them to Percy, who was cleaning his nose out.

 

‘That was impressive, Annabeth. It hurt like a bitch, but it was impressive. Didn’t think you’d do that.’

 

She gave him another piece and he took it, discarding the previous one.

 

‘Did I break your nose?’

 

‘Nah, doesn’t feel like it’s broken. It’s all good.’

 

Annabeth was about to question how he knew what a broken nose felt like, but quickly decided against it. Instead, she asked, ‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Totally.’

 

‘Are we cool?’

 

Annabeth saw his smirk, even though it was mostly hidden behind the paper towel. ‘No. I’m cool. You’re ho- uh, horrible. You’re horrible.’ Percy cleared his throat.

 

‘The stammer took the impact away.’

 

‘Yeah, I know.’

 

An awkward silence fell between them.

 

‘So, are we done?’ Annabeth asked.

 

‘Uh, yeah. I guess we are.’

 

‘So, can I go to my room?’

 

‘Yeah, sure, go ahead.’

 

Annabeth got up and quickly made her way up to her room.

 

The lesson was great and all, but Percy taught her stuff that she was sure he learnt himself. The only question was how he knew it. How did he know what a broken nose feel like? How did he know so much about defense? How was he so quick, so agile at attacking? 

 

The thoughts put Annabeth to sleep, even though it was only six-thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write. oof.


	15. The Third Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter spoilers ahead!

When Jason arrived, Piper and Percy were sitting in the living room, watching Harry Potter. It was all Percy could do to not put a smug look on his face as Jason walked up the stairs.

He and Piper waited.

And waited.

They heard the shower go on, and got a little confused - Jason always chose his clothes before he showered and everyone knew that.

Still, they waited.

And waited.

And watched as Jason made his way down the stairs wearing a black shirt and three-quarter shorts. Percy and Piper was as confused as ever.

‘Something up?’ Jason asked as he took a seat beside Piper on the love seat.

‘Nah,’ Percy replied. 

‘You’re looking at me weird. You both are.’

‘No, we aren’t.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘It’s nothing, Jason,’ Piper said. ‘We’re just sad over Sirius Black’s death. We’ve just watched it.’

Jason pointed at the T.V. screen. ‘You’re watching the Goblet of Fire.’

‘We watched the Order of the Phoenix before this,’ Percy countered.

‘You’re watching Harry Potter backwards?’

‘Yeah! Like, we’re just reversing deaths and stuff.’ 

‘Why are you sad about Sirius’ death if you’re both reversing deaths, then?’

‘Because nothing can take away the knowledge and torment that is reality,’ Piper said. She stood up and went into the kitchen. When she came back, she brought a hot plate of chicken parmesan with mashed potatoes and gravy with steamed vegetables on the side. ‘Percy cooked.’

‘Oh, wow,’ Jason said, accepting the plate from Piper. ‘Good stuff.’

‘Yeah, I was just in the mood.’ Percy shrugged.

‘Did Annabeth help you?’ Jason asked with his mouth half-full of food.

‘Um, no. Actually, she hasn’t left her room since we got back. Wonder if something’s wrong.’ Percy peered at the stairs. 

‘You should check on her,’ Piper said. ‘Oh, and we’re playing Mario Kart tonight, boys. Piper McLean over here is gonna rock the tracks.’

‘Haha, you wish.’ Percy said. He stood up and made his way up the stairs. ‘Gonna check on Annabeth. Be down soon.’

‘Cute,’ he heard Piper say, but let it slide.

When he reached Annabeth’s room, he knocked three times.

No answer.

‘Annabeth?’ he called as he opened the door. He wasn’t surprised to see her sprawled over her bed in an awkward position that had to hurt her back. ‘Oh, man.’

Percy walked up to her, seeing half of her body dangling off the side of the bed with her phone still in her hand. He was trying to see how he could shift her without waking her up. Deciding that there was going to be a risk with anything he tried, he went in for the kill. He picked Annabeth up bridal-style and placed her head on her pillow and made sure she slept on her side because he heard unconscious switching of sleeping positions could cause people to choke on their tongue and all. Then he rested the back of his palm against her forehead, checking for a fever. Nothing was wrong with her. She was just asleep really early. He pulled the duvet over her and turned off her bedside lamp. ‘Sleep tight, ‘beth.’ 

‘Mm, defenssssse.’ he heard Annabeth mumble. Was she really thinking of the self-defense lessons in her sleep? Man, she was an amusing one.

But Percy could tell Annabeth was way smarter than she was letting on. She memorised the entire map of the Ross Park Mall in a few hours. Her vocabulary was so extensive that Percy had to remind her sometimes that some people around her just didn’t have a mind like hers and she had to think a bit to simplify her sentences. He especially noticed her wit when she quickly responded to his practice-attack earlier that day. His nose was still hurting a bit but he really didn’t mind - she knew how to analyse her surroundings and use whatever she could to defend herself and Percy appreciated that.

He looked back at her one more time. She looked so comfortable and the sight made Percy sleepy even though it was barely nine in the night. He let out a soft chuckle and shut the door. 

By the time he was downstairs, Jason and Piper had already started their game of Mario Kart. 

‘Jason, if you throw that stupid mushroom, I swear on both of your parents-’

‘You haven’t even met my parents.’

‘I am ashamed that you haven’t taken me to meet them.’

They were having their casual bicker. Percy sat at the couch.

‘Piper, your stupid car is-- oh hey, Percy, did you check on Annabeth?’

‘Yeah, actually,’ Percy said. ‘She’s asleep.’

‘A bit early,’ Piper said. ‘Did you check if she’s sick?’

‘Well, I checked for a fever. No signs of it, though. She’s probably just tired.’

‘True, true. Well, I hope she-- OH MY GOD, JASON, I CAN’T BELIEVE-- CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THIS GUY, PERCE?’ Percy was laughing at Piper’s reaction to getting beaten by Jason for like the hundredth time in the past two months. Piper was such a noob.

It wasn’t long before Percy got a turn in. He played and won against Jason, beat Piper as well, got beaten by Jason, beat Piper again just to make himself feel better, let Piper win a game, all that stuff.

It was around one in the morning when Jason and Piper got up to retire to bed.

‘Goodnight, you two,’ Percy said.

‘Night, Perce.’

He went into the kitchen to clean up and get himself some water. He was just finishing off when he heard footsteps from the stairs. 

‘Oh, hey, Percy.’ Annabeth said. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white oversized hoodie and the sleeves were too long for her arms so they covered her hands and her voice was husky with sleep and she had bedhead and was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and Percy just thought the whole sight was cute even in the dark. 

‘Hey, Annabeth. Sleep good?’ he wiped his hands on a paper towel.

‘I think I did. I’m hungry. Is there anything to eat?’

Percy nodded and got the plate of food he saved for her from the fridge. He put it into the microwave and set the timer to two minutes. 

‘It’s one-thirty, by the way,’ he said. 

‘Why are you even up?’ 

‘Just finished playing Mario Kart with Jason and Piper.’

‘Oh.’

Silence fell between the two. But it wasn’t awkward like the other times. Right now, it felt warm and comfortable. 

The ding of the microwave stole their attention and Percy set the food on the table for Annabeth. 

‘Oh, wow,’ she said after swallowing a bite. ‘This is good.’

‘Is it?’

‘Yeah. Really good. Where’d you buy it?’

‘I cooked it.’

Annabeth set her fork down. ‘What?’

‘You heard me. I cooked it.’ ‘That’s, uh… that’s surprising.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Just didn’t take you as a chef kinda guy.’

‘Heh,’ Percy said as he took a seat opposite her. ‘I’m full of surprises.’

‘I guessed that. Who taught you to cook?’

‘My mom. Taught me when I was real young. Grown to love it.’

‘That’s sweet. My mom taught me accounting principles when I was eight.’

Percy looked at her. She tore a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth, smiling sadly at her plate.

‘Your mom doesn’t know how to mom.’

Annabeth scoffed. ‘She’s mommed me enough, I guess.’

Annabeth ate the rest of her meal in silence and Percy walked her to her room. It would’ve looked really chivalrous of him, except that his room was right opposite hers.

‘Thanks for the dinner,’ she said.

‘Glad you liked it.’

Silence.

‘Well, goodnight, Annabeth.’

‘Goodnight, Percy.’

Percy fell asleep not five minutes after he crashed onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start updating slower from here on. Thanks for reading!


	16. Breakfast and Bonding

Annabeth woke up to the sound of a blender. She groaned as she got out of bed. She dragged her way to the bathroom and slowly brushed her teeth.

 

When she went downstairs, she was met with the sight of Percy pouring food colouring into a yucky-looking, green smoothie thingy in the blender. Then he turned the blender back on. The food colouring seemed to be blue because the result was a yucky brown. It looked like Satan had an upset stomach in the blender.

 

‘Morning, Annabeth,’ Percy said as he poured the alien fluid into two dessert cups. ‘Sleep well?’

 

‘Yeah. You?’

 

‘All good. Matcha?’

 

‘What?’

 

Percy held a dessert cup with the brown fluid in it towards her. ‘Would you like a matcha green tea smoothie?’

 

‘That looks like hell. No, thanks.’ Annabeth pushed the cup back towards him. 

 

‘Yeah, I tried to make it look blue. But green and blue make brown, apparently. It tastes so good, though. Try it.’

 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him as he sipped his cup. ‘And if I don’t like it?’

 

‘Then you can fuck right off,’ Percy laughed. ‘I’m kidding. You’ll like it, I guarantee.’

 

Annabeth accepted the cup and took a careful sip. It was thick with a bitter-ish vegetal taste - very healthy, Annabeth thought - and had a sweet aftertaste. She took another sip and decided it tasted good. She gave Percy an approving nod.

 

‘You’re right. This isn’t half bad,’ she complimented.

 

‘Not half bad? This thing is not bad at all. In fact, it’s really good!’ 

 

‘I don’t actually know the standard of this, uh, matcha green tea smoothie, so yeah.’

 

‘Fair enough.’

 

Annabeth took a seat at the table. ‘Do you have any plans today?’

 

‘Actually,’ Percy said. ‘Piper said that we need to stay in today and eat and rest up. I’m not exactly sure what that means, but she probably already has something planned for tonight.’

 

‘What could she possibly be planning for something that we need an entire day to rest for?’

 

‘Well, this is Piper we’re talking about. She’s unpredictable.’

 

Percy took a seat next to her and pulled his phone out, resting it on the table while he scrolled through his social media. The place became quiet. Annabeth silently sipped her drink and counted the photo frames on the walls, the lines on the doors, the number of windows, and the tiles on the floor. She was halfway through her drink when Percy spoke up again. 

 

‘What’s your Instagram?’

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘Your Instagram. You have one, right?’

 

Annabeth shook her head. Percy looked wide-eyed at her. 

 

‘You’re not lying, aren’t you?’

 

‘I’m not,’ Annabeth assured him. ‘I don’t use social media.’

 

‘Oh my god,’ Percy said. ‘What do you have a phone for, then?’

 

‘Calls? Texts? Photos? Music? Social media isn’t actually something I find amusing.’

 

‘Oh my god. Give me your phone, Annabeth. I’m making you an Instagram.’

 

Annabeth hesitated. ‘I’m not giving you my phone.’

 

Percy smirked. ‘Oh, hiding something there, are we?’

 

‘No, I’m not.’

 

‘Then let me install Instagram.’

 

Annabeth hesitated a while longer before handing Percy the device. He temporarily returned it so Annabeth could unlock it and proceeded to the Apple Store to get the app. Two weeks ago, Annabeth would’ve never believed anyone if they told her that she’d be sitting with the person she was supposed to marry three days prior, letting him use her phone to install a social media app that she was probably going to delete the next day. Fate did have a way of twisting lives around, didn’t it?

 

Percy spent about twenty minutes on her phone before he handed it back to her.

 

‘I’m not done yet,’ he said. ‘Just type in a password for yourself.’

 

She handed the phone back thirty seconds later.

 

He stayed on her phone a while longer. By this time round, Annabeth had finished her smoothie and was eating toast. 

 

‘And, we’re all done.’ Percy handed her phone back. ‘Need me to show you the ropes?’

 

Annabeth nodded. Percy smirked.

 

‘See this thing?’ He pointed at the icon of a house at the bottom left of the screen. ‘If you tap this, it takes you to your news feed. That’s where you see the posts of all the people you’ve followed. You know how following and stuff works, right?’

 

‘I’m not from the stone age, Percy, I know what it means.’

 

‘I beg to differ. This magnifying glass here is the search button.’ He tapped it. ‘These pictures here are posts that you would probably like, based on posts you’ve previously liked.’

 

‘Uh-huh.’

 

He tapped the plus icon at the middle. ‘This is for when you want to post something up.’ He tapped the heart icon next to it. ‘Your notifications for when people like your posts or when they follow you.’ Then he tapped the icon of the little person at the bottom right corner. ‘And this is your profile.’

 

The page showed a grey picture in a circle and three columns next to it labeled “posts”, “followers”, and “following.” She had zero posts, eight followers, and was apparently following ten people.

 

‘Oh,’ Percy added. ‘I followed a couple of people for you. You’ll see their posts on your feed. Follow more people if you want.’

 

Annabeth tapped the followers column and saw the few profiles she was following. There were quite a few, going by the names of thaliagraceful, groovy.grover, jackson.p, blondsuperman, pie.per, angelboi, willsolace, and levesque.uwu. She checked her following page and saw that she was following the exact same people, just with the addition of frank.zhinatra and macareyna. She went back to her profile to see what her username was.

 

‘Wise-dot-girl? What’s that?’ She asked Percy.

 

‘Suits you, Wise Girl,’ Percy winked at her. He tapped her following list and pointed at “jackson.p”. ‘Oh, look. It’s me.’

 

Annabeth tapped on his profile and, lo and behold, it was him. His description (‘It’s called a BIO, Annabeth!’ ‘But it’s supposed to describe you.’ ‘No, it’s supposed to have some short biography of yours!’ ‘Biographies DESCRIBE people!’), for some reason, read “I might look fly but I want 2 die B’)” 

 

Annabeth looked at him worryingly. 

 

‘It’s a joke, Annabeth.’

 

‘It’s self-depreciative.’

 

‘Still a joke, Wise Girl.’

 

Annabeth scrolled through his posts. Twelve posts down and Annabeth saw a photo of a younger Percy with a couple of his friends standing next to each other, wearing their graduation gowns, holding their high school diplomas, and proudly smiling. It was a wonderful picture. It made Annabeth long for a life that enjoyable. Sadly, she was educated at a private school full of kids who didn’t like the idea of being friends with the class nerd.

 

‘Who are they?’ she asked. 

 

Percy looked over at her phone. ‘Oh, uh,’ He scratched the back of his neck. ‘High school friends. Haven’t seen some of them in like three months. God, I miss them.’ He pointed at the buff guy on the left. ‘That’s Charles Beckendorf but we call him Beckendorf. Next to him is his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard. Then there’s Thalia, me, Grover, Piper, Jason, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and Travis Stoll.’ 

 

‘That’s… that’s really nice.’ The picture right below that one was of Percy buried in beach sand, seaweed covering his face with shells over his eyes. Annabeth had to laugh at that one. ‘WHAT is THAT?’ She laughed some more. 

 

‘Don’t laugh, seventeen-year old me was having the time of his life!’

 

‘Uh-huh? He also decided he’d post the most embarrassing picture of himself on the web?’

 

‘The embarrassment was worth it, though.’

 

‘I love the face mask.’

 

‘Uh-huh?’

 

‘Yeah. In fact, you’d look better with it on right now.’

 

‘Haha, Wise Girl, very funny.’

 

‘I bet, Seaweed Brain.’

 

‘No. Please. I have enough nicknames. Please do NOT.’

 

‘What’s done cannot be undone, oh, Seaweed Brain.’

 

And so the name stuck. 

 

Percy got away with calling her Wise Girl so Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain. Plus, Annabeth thought the idea of having nicknames to call your friends was kind of cute. And so was Percy’s little smile whenever she did call him Seaweed Brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First week of school and I'm already so busy with everything. And to top it all off, I'm learning to do the lion dance and it's really hard and has made my body hurt all over.
> 
> This chapter is a bit sloppy. Forgive me, fellas. Luv yalls.
> 
> Also, comment if you wanna get in contact with me to help me write and put in more plot points or just to talk! I'm up for this!
> 
> Also, I think the next chapter will be up tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday. But I also have things to do and my body hurts all over so I don't really know ://


	17. da kewl skuad B)

**_jackson.p added wise.girl to da kewl skuad B)_ **

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ ohmygodddd _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ HI ANNABETH DO U REMEMBER MEEE _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Uh, Thalia? _

 

**angelboi :** _ i mean _

 

**angelboi :** _ no shit _

 

**levesque.uwu :** _ Hello, there! _

 

**pie.per :** _ nicooooo be niicceeee :(( _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ o shit that’s annabeth isnt it _

 

**jackson.p :** _  yeet that’s annabeth _

 

**jackson.p :** _ and wow hazel is finally active againnn _

 

**angelboi :** _ whomstve the fucc _

 

**wise.girl :** _ I’m not sure who any of you are. _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ oh. _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ ITS ME THALIAAAAA _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Well, yeah, I got that.  _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ LOLOLOLOL _

 

**angelboi :** _ i still have no idea who tf annabeth is _

 

**wise.girl :** _ I am Annabeth. _

 

**angelboi :** _ im gonna cry _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ AYYYEEE ANNABETHHH  _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Grover! Hello! _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ did you just start using Instagram?? _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Yes. Percy created my account and “showed me the ropes” some time ago.  _

 

**jackson.p :** _ ^_^  _

 

**jackson.p :** _ no one appreciates me enough _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ but bro  _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ i love u _

 

**jackson.p :** _ oh bro _

 

**jackson.p :** _ i love u 2 _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ grover percy’s wife is right there show some fuckin respect _

 

**angelboi :** _ WHO IS ANNABETH WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER OERCYS WIFE SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS UPPPPPP _

 

 **pie.per** **:** _the sky!_

 

**angelboi :** _ im gonna go kill myself _

 

**pie.per :** _ percy made annabeths acc yall know what that mean _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ he knows her pw??? _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ OH WAIT _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ AHAHAHA _

 

**pie.per :** _ thas right fellas _

 

**jackson.p :** _??????????? _

 

**pie.per :** _ he wants to keep in contact after they split ways _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ and thats the tea bitchachos _

 

**pie.per :** _ sip sip _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ thats just like percy thoooo _

 

**pie.per :** _ i ship tho _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ OH MY GOD ME 2 PIPER ME 2 AHAHAHA FUCK _

 

**wise.girl :** _ I’m a little bit confused. _

 

**angelboi :** _ well welcome to my fuckin world “annabeth”  _

 

**jackson.p :** _ oh god pls stop _

 

**x.silena.x :** _ silena is here n she is queer whats up my hoessss _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ percy’s wife is here _

 

**x.silena.x :** _ sksjhLHLSKHl _

 

**x.silena.x :** _ FR????? _

 

**pie.per :** _ yES AHAHHAHAHA _

 

**jackson.p :** _ GUYS STOP _

 

**pie.per :** _ HE ISNT DENYING SILENA DO U SEE WHAT IM SEEING _

 

**x.silena.x :** _ YAS SIS YAS _

 

**frank.zhinatra :** _ wow this chat hasnt been this active since grover got a girlfriend _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ FRANK AHAHHA HI THERE U ASS ITS BEEN WAY LONNNNGGG _

 

**pie.per :** _ ITS BC PERCY ADDED HIS WIFE _

 

**wise.girl :** _ We aren’t married. _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ DKJIlshhlhLHLHSF _

 

**willsolace :** _ IVE BEEN SEEN-ZONING THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION IM FUCKIN HOWLLINNGGG _

 

**levesque.uwu :** _ What do you mean you aren’t married? Did you call it off? :/ _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Um, no. I escaped the night before and bumped into Percy. Long story, short, I’m sticking with Percy until we both get to back to Cambridge since we both take courses there. _

 

**valdezinator :** _ ya i ship lol _

 

**jackson.p :** _ what a time to pop in ey leo _

 

**valdezinator :** _ piper’s been up my ass for like 15 minutes to get online bc there was some tea lmaaooo _

 

**valdezinator :** _ whomstve the fuccestry named her wise girl thooo lmaooo stfuuuu _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Percy did. _

 

**levesque.uwu :** _ That’s cute!  _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ sorry perce _

 

**groovy.grover :** _ i ship too _

 

**jackson.p :** _ :((  _

 

**jackson.p :** _ youve let me down _

 

**jackson.p :** _ i cant believe youve done this _

 

**thaliagraceful :** _ yall follow my gorl annabeth here she got 10 followers _

 

**pie.per :** _ ive made up my mind  _

 

**pie.per :** _ @everyone currently residing at jasons house _

 

**pie.pier :** _ we’re going out tonight B)  _

 

**jackson.p :** _ i don’t drink _

 

**blondsuperman :** _ u don’t have to drink to have fun m8 _

 

**pie.per :** _ yas we’re all going idc  _

 

**wise.girl :** _ Where are we going? _

 

**pie.per :** _ ;) _

 

**angelboi :** _ sent a post to da kewl skuad B) _

 

**angelboi :** _ anyone wanna tell me whats going on yet???? _

 

**angelboi :** _ no?  _

 

**angelboi :** _ k  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this.  
> Here are the Instagram users:
> 
> jackson.p - Percy   
> groovy.grover - Grover  
> wise.girl - Annabeth  
> thaliagraceful - Thalia  
> blondsuperman - Jason  
> pie.per - Piper  
> angelboi - Nico  
> willsolace - Will  
> levesque.uwu - Hazel  
> x.silena.x - Silena  
> frank.zhinatra - Frank  
> valdezinator - Leo
> 
> I tried to make it as obvious as possible lel
> 
> Yeah I know, the slow burn is almost too slow. I love it.


	18. Night Out

Minutes after Piper sent the message about their going out, Annabeth received a call from her. 

 

‘Hello?’

 

‘Hey, Annabeth. You good?’

 

‘I’m fine.’

 

‘Do you drink?’

 

‘I’ve never tried.’ It was true. Annabeth had never tried a single alcoholic drink in the twenty-one years she has dwelled upon the Earth. She had a brief understanding of what some of the drinks tasted like and what they did to the human body but, despite its negative toll, she was curious to try it. She would have, too, had she not a strict mother and an even more strict timetable. She was only ever allowed MARTINELLI’s. 

 

‘Great. We’re getting so wasted.’

 

‘I’d rather not.’

 

‘Mildly wasted?’

 

‘How about lightly tipsy?’

 

‘Annabeth, you can’t be serious. What are you, a nun?’

 

‘Nuns don’t get arranged marriages.’

 

‘That’s exactly what a nun would tell you.’

 

‘Because it’s factual.’

 

‘Or because the government wants you to believe that. They’re hiding something from us, Annabeth. I can feel it.’

 

‘What?’

 

Annabeth heard Piper laugh. ‘Oh, you funny thing, you. Anyway, I called for a reason,’ she said.

 

‘Which is?’

 

‘Oh, well you know how we’re going out, yeah? Well, we’re leaving at ten so get ready before that. You’ve got about five hours. Jason will be home soon. Pick something from my closet. Whatever you want.’

 

‘Uh, okay.’

 

‘Percy will help you with the dress code. Go doll up. See you!’

 

‘Alright, bye.’

 

Annabeth hung up. She sighed thinking about what the night’s activities would bring. She got up after a while and made her way out of her room and down the stairs to where Percy lay sprawled on the couch watching some animated show.

 

‘Yo, Annabeth, ‘sup?’ Percy asked.

 

‘Uh, not much,’ she replied. She took a seat on one of the couches. ‘What are you watching?’

 

‘Voltron.’

 

‘The eighties kids’ show about the metallic lions?’

 

‘Well, yeah. But it’s a reboot. Came out like, uh, two years ago, I think.’

 

‘Oh, cool. Is it a series?’

 

‘Yeah. This is the first episode of season one, actually. I’m only a few minutes in. Watch with me. It’s a cool show.’

 

‘Coolio.’

 

Percy turned to face her, looking at her weirdly. ‘Annabeth,’ he said. ‘Did you just say “coolio”?’

 

‘Why?’

 

He turned back to the screen, a sly grin on his face. ‘Nothing.’

 

Annabeth focused on the show. Some guy with a long hair and a longer white tussle round the front was being hauled by two lanky boys who looked like they didn’t get along very well. 

 

‘I ship those two,’ Percy said. ‘Lance and Keith. Keith’s the emo. Lance is the brown hair one.’

 

‘What do you mean “ship?” I read Piper and Thalia saying that, I have no idea what it means.’

 

‘Oh. It means I want them to date, basically.’

 

‘Oh.’ Annabeth said. Then she realized what Thalia and Piper were talking about, “shipping” them, and said, ‘Oh.’ But this time with more emotion.

 

‘Yep. Watch here, it gets interesting.’

 

Indeed, it did. The three guys from earlier were in some kind of plane-like vessel and were currently trying to get away from a few pursuers. An additional three people were on the vessel, Annabeth noted the one that looked a tad like a girl, and it was clear that the vessel had too much weight on it.

 

Annabeth watched on with Percy. Every now and then, he explained a concept or two for Annabeth and narrated a few scenes when he got bored of the talking in the show. He did imitations a lot, perfectly quoting some lines. And when the team first formed Voltron, Percy sung the whole theme song, even if there weren’t any words to it. Annabeth found it so funny.

 

Episode one ended and they moved on to the next.

 

Then the next.

 

And the one after that.

 

And the one after that.

 

Then the next one.

 

And the three episodes after that.

 

By the time the eighth episode finished, Annabeth and Percy had their faces red from laughing way more than they should have at every little thing. Half of the things they laughed at weren’t even remotely funny in hindsight, but somehow, they threw a lot of humor into it.

 

It was only when Jason came down the stairs and told them to get ready for the night outing that they realized how much time they spent watching a children’s show. They weren’t even sure when Jason arrived.

 

‘You guys should really start getting ready. Piper’s gonna be furious when she finds that she’s not the only one that isn’t ready when she gets back.’

 

‘Oh, chill, Jason, it’s only…,’ Annabeth checked the time on her phone. ‘Holy moly, Percy, it’s nine-thirty!’

 

‘Lies.’

 

‘Not!’ She showed him her phone for proof.

 

‘Oh, fuck!’ he got up and stumbled up the stairs. Annabeth followed and made her way to Jason and Piper’s room. 

 

‘Hey, Jason, mind if I raid Piper’s closet?’

 

Jason walked in, phone in one hand, donut in another. ‘Dig in.’

 

And dig in, she did.

 

In twenty-five minutes, with the help of Jason and Percy, Annabeth was able to find a nice dress, with matching heels. She took a three-minute shower and was ready in no time – minus the make-up.

 

Annabeth’s lack of make-up, however, was not approved of by Piper. Piper made sure to voice it from the time she got home up until Annabeth gave in.

 

It took some time, though.

 

‘No. Definitely not. You need mascara, Annabeth. Just a bit. Please? And a little bit of lip gloss. Please. For me.’

 

It was now ten-forty-five and Piper had been trying to convince Annabeth to put on the least amount of make-up ever for the past half hour.

 

Finally, Annabeth gave in.

 

‘Fine,’ she said. ‘But only very little. I don’t like make-up.’

 

‘You got it, senorita!’

 

And Piper began to work her magic on Annabeth, and it only took fifteen minutes.

 

They reached their first club at eleven. 

 

Annabeth found everything so odd. There were sweaty people everywhere, dancing in ways Annabeth was sure only happened in strip clubs. Music was blasting from every nook and corner. The entire place smelled of sweat and alcohol Annabeth did not like that at all. Percy wasn’t really into it, either. He was sitting beside her at the bar drinking orange juice. They weren’t facing each other, nor were they conversing, but Annabeth could see Percy sneak looks at her every now and then in her peripheral view. 

 

Now that Annabeth thought about it, Percy looked good in his outfit. It was a black shirt with white detail, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and white Vans. The first button below his collar was undone, exposing more than his round-neck t-shirts did, and Annabeth could see bits of ink on skin – a tattoo. 

 

Huh. Percy didn’t drink but he probably had a really big tattoo across his chest. Go figure.

 

Annabeth only wore a dark blue mini dress with thin sleeves and Piper’s black five-inch heels, because Annabeth couldn’t walk with anything higher. The only jewelry she dawned on were the regular earrings she’d always worn – little silver owls. They were a gift from her father years ago.

 

Percy leaned over and spoke up a little loud. ‘Where are the other two?’

 

‘Which two?’

 

‘Jason and Piper.’

 

‘Oh. Yeah, they’re dancing. They’re with someone.’

 

‘Who?’

 

‘I don’t know. Some red-head.’ 

 

‘Oh. Rachel.’ Percy sighed, taking a sip from his glass. 

 

‘Who is she?’ Annabeth turned to the bartender. ‘Can I get an apple cider MARTINELLI’s please? Thank you.’

 

‘She’s a cool friend of ours. I went to high school with her as well. Also my ex.’

 

‘Hold, up. Ex?’ 

 

Percy gave her a look. ‘I had a life in high school, you know.’ 

 

‘Right,’ she paused. ‘What happened?’ The bartender gave Annabeth her drink, and she mutterered a thanks.

 

‘Between Rachel and I?’

 

‘Yeah. If you don’t mind me asking.’

 

‘Uh, not at all. Well, we only dated for, like, what, three months? Yeah. Realized that a relationship wasn’t something we wanted so we just called it quits. We’re cool friends now.’

 

‘Coolio.’

 

Percy smirked. ‘I’m gonna guess you’ve never been in a relationship.’

 

‘You’re right.’

 

‘That’s sad.’

 

‘No, it isn’t. I don’t need someone else to make me happy or whatever it is that you see in relationships. I don’t even have the time.’

 

‘Well, it’s not that. You don’t depend on someone else for happiness. It’s more like, sharing it. And it’s much more than that. I don’t know. You gotta experience it to know.’

 

‘That’s deep, Percy.’

 

Percy chuckled. ‘You’re not the only wise person around here, Wise Girl.’

 

‘You’re right. Jason is pretty bright, now that I think about it.’

 

‘You’re funny, you know.’

 

‘Perfectly well.’

 

Just then, Piper interrupted them, crashing into Annabeth, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

 

‘ANNABETH! PERCY! DRINK STUFF! COME ON! DAAANCE!’ Piper was already a little more than tipsy, and was shouting louder than she needed to.

 

‘Nah, I’m good,’ Annabeth said.

 

‘ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY FUCKING NOT! BARTENDER! BABES, GET THIS HOE A TEQUILA! ACTUALLY, FOUR TEQUILA SHOTS! THANKS, BABES!’

 

Piper laughed as she took a seat beside Annabeth.

 

‘YOU TWO HAVING FUN?!’

 

‘Uh, yeah, I guess,’ Percy called out.

 

‘AHAHA! OF COURSE YOU’RE HAVING FUN, PERCY! YOU’RE WITH ANNABETH! AHAHHAHAHHA!’ Piper laughed hysterically for half a minute. The drinks had arrived by then. There was salt on the edge of the glasses and a lemon slice with each shot.

 

“PERCY, YOU’VE ONLY KNOWN ANNABETH FOR WHAT? FIVE DAYS? AHAHAHA THIS IS A NICE LOVE STORYYYYY!

 

Piper turned to the shots, handed Annabeth one, and spoke low enough for only her, Percy, and Annabeth to hear. ‘To a life-long friendship. To laughs and cries and everything in between. And to family!’ Piper was getting a little emotional. She clinked her glass with Annabeth’s and Percy’s, shouted, ‘BOTTOMS UP!’ and downed the shot eating the lemon immediately after. She shook her head and looked at Annabeth, who hadn’t even touched her glass. ‘We were supposed to do it together.’

 

‘Oh. Right.’ Annabeth braced herself and followed what Piper did. The drink was strong and bitter and she could feel the lemon acid, but Annabeth liked it a bit.

 

‘Alright there?’ Percy called out to her. 

 

Annabeth nodded in reply, trying to lose the taste on her taste buds.

 

She and Piper downed the next one and Annabeth felt a little loosened up. She finally understood why people liked alcohol so much. 

 

Piper had returned to the dance floor and Annabeth was trying to regain the bit of concentration she lost. 

 

Though it wasn’t long before Piper returned and made Annabeth drink another two shots. Then another two sometime later. 

 

And then Annabeth was nagging Percy to dance with her because Taio Cruz’s “Dynamite” was playing and she needed to get on the dance floor. 

 

Percy agreed after some time and they were off.

 

Annabeth wasn’t sure how long they danced, or how much more she drank. She didn’t know how many songs she had danced to with Percy, or how many people she had accidently pushed over. Nor did she remember when Jason decided it was time to leave.

 

But she did remember the closeness. The feel of skin on skin. The beat of the music running through their veins as they moved to the rhythm. The feeling of belonging.

 

And it was still burned into her memory when she woke with a headache the day after, and as she ate breakfast with the other three, stealing looks from Percy who was sitting across from her.

 

Annabeth contemplated never going back to Architecture O-Six. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 1940 words. Woo.
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The Lion Dance is tiring and I was spent.


	19. Departure

Percy was waiting at the dining table with four plates of eggs, bacon, baked beans, and toast, along with orange juice, waiting for the other three to join him for breakfast.

 

The first one down was Jason. His hair looked like a storm blew through it and he was still wearing the shirt from last night but with sweatpants. He lazily took a seat beside Percy and grunted. 

 

Percy said nothing.

 

Piper followed, not so long after. Her mair was a mess as well, and she was wearing one of Jason’s old t-shirts, with shorts. If he had to compare his life with Piper’s condition, he’d say Piper was more of a mess. She sat opposite Jason, who was playing around with his eggs.

 

Percy said nothing.

 

Then, Annabeth came down. At least she made an effort with her appearance. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a shirt with knee-length jean-shorts. She had mismatched socks on. You could tell she was hungover, though. She sat beside Piper and bowed her head above her food.

 

Percy said nothing. 

 

For a while, all four of them sat there at the dining table, their food untouched and cold, three of them just relenting in their post-going-out states, while the other was bright and happy, relishing the morning glow.

 

Percy took a look at all of them.

 

And died of laughter.

 

They knew why he was laughing. They knew what was so funny. 

 

Percy struggled with his laughter for about two minutes. Finally, he calmed down.

 

‘You all are dumbasses,’ he said. ‘Piper, what the fuck was that last night? You drowned poor Annabeth in tequila, abandoned us, made ME look for you for like 15 minutes, only to find you crying at the door because the bartender wouldn’t give you a pineapple.’ He turned to Jason. ‘Dude, you asked me to marry you. Said you’d run away from Piper and we’d have beautiful kids and shit.’ Percy saw Annabeth smile at that one.

 

He turned to her. ‘But let’s talk about drunk Annabeth.’ Annabeth froze and her eyes went wide. ‘Poor, poor, Annabeth. I didn’t know you played the violin when you were younger, and broke your first violin because you tried playing it like a guitar. But I love how you were so emotional, it was so funny. You were all “Percy, you’re my best friend ever, please come live with me in my Cambridge dorm and get a dog with me!” Honestly, Annabeth, you’re so flattering.’ Percy chuckled. Annabeth’s face went cherry-red. 

 

‘And,’ he went on. ‘You went crazy when the 2009 hits starting playing. God, when Club Can’t Handle Me came on, you went fucking bonkers. And then Please Forgive Me came on and you couldn’t stop crying. And you kept talking about this dude named Luke. THAT was hilarious.’ Annabeth’s face went even redder and Piper and Jason were lazily chuckling. 

 

Annabeth started to eat her food quietly and Percy feared he said too much. He mentally scolded himself. He didn’t have to tell the whole world what Annabeth was telling him in the middle of the night while she was drunk. Plus, he thought she was getting really emotional and was probably telling him stuff about her personal life that she didn’t mean to. He really shouldn’t have said anything.  _ Oh god, now I’ve got to apologise to her,  _ Percy thought. 

 

And so the four ate their breakfast in silence. Percy thought he might have caught Annabeth peek a few looks at him so he stole a few glances from her.

 

Percy confirmed she was cute whatever mood she may be in.

 

The day went by slow. It was their last day at the Grace household - they’d be leaving the next day - and so they spent it relaxing together, watching a few movies and playing a few games.

 

They all retired to bed early, for they were to rise early as well the next day. Their train was scheduled to arrive at seven-thirty in the morning and they had no intention of missing it.

 

Piper and Jason accompanied them to the station. They were half an hour early.

 

‘So, Annabeth,’ Piper said. ‘Is this goodbye forever?’

 

‘Uh, well,’ Annabeth smiled at the ground nervously, unsure of what to say. ‘I mean, I hope not? You guys are nice.’

 

‘Well, I hope we get to see you again. Keep in touch, yeah? Da Kewl Skuad would love to hear about your life updates,’ Jason said.

 

‘Wow, it’s like you’re sending her off to war or something,’ Percy said. 

 

‘With you as a travel-mate,’ Annabeth replied. ‘They are.’

 

Percy gasped. ‘You take that back!’

 

The grouped laughed and talked as much as they could. 

 

‘Look at you two,’ Piper said. ‘Escaped from each other only to take a long ass trip to New York together. Perce, you’re taking her to Cambridge with you, aye?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Heh.’ Piper smiled mischievously.

 

‘Oh, what is it?’

 

‘Oh nothing. Like, at all.’

 

‘Lies. Come on, spill.’ Percy knew that look too well. He used it too often.

 

‘No, it’s nothing really.’

 

A pause.

 

‘It’s just that I’ve read enough fanfiction to know that this is going to end with you two confessing your undying love to each other.’

 

Annabeth laughed at that. ‘Oh, Piper. You’re something else.’

 

Just then, the train arrived. 

 

‘This is goodbye, then.’ Annabeth said. She hugged Jason and Piper, and thanked them for their hospitality and boarded the train with Percy.

 

The train left the station and Percy was alone with Annabeth again. Except that they were in a train full of people. 

 

They sat in silence. Percy liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been inconsistent with my writing. lion dance training has taken up so much time in my schedule.
> 
> well, here's a short chapter!


	20. To Philadelphia

Annabeth was hyperactive in the train. After days of what she considered “fun outdoor activities” a train ride seemed a bit boring. She saw two little children, probably twins, playing rock, paper, scissors, the winner daring the loser to do all sorts of crazy things. There was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties as well, headphones plugged in, probably blasting Led Zeppelin. There was an old lady, joyfully reading where she sat. A stressed middle-aged man impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, keeping his briefcase close by. Annabeth decided to plug her own headphones in and listen to whatever Spotify had to offer her. Lewis Capaldi’s “Someone You Loved” was playing, and although she didn’t know the lyrics, she was familiar with the tune and hummed along. After that, Sasha Sloan’s “Older” played and she sang under her breath because, oh, how she loved that song. Quite a few of Annabeth’s types of songs played and she kept herself occupied with either listening to the lyrics, predicting it, or just singing along. After a while, it got boring but she kept it up to keep herself from getting bored to slumber. She kept singing under her breath, tapping her foot to the beat of the song, counting everyone in the train every fifteen minutes, and the amount of times Percy fell asleep for a quick moment before jolting up in attentiveness. After two hours, Annabeth counted thirty-four of Percy’s “power-naps.”

‘Why don’t you just sleep?’ she asked him.

‘Someone’s gotta keep an eye out,’ he replied.

‘I can do it. I’m actually really pumped up and I want to do something.’

‘Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?’

Annabeth tapped her shoulder. ‘Here. Or…’ she peeked at the seat beside him, finding it empty. ‘Or, you could lie down and rest your head on my lap. I solemnly swear it’s not made entirely out of bones.’

Percy chuckled at that. ‘Well, then, don’t mind if I.’ With that, he laid his head on Annabeth’s lap, and his torso down to his legs took up not one, but two seat besides his. He was taller than Annabeth had assumed.

‘Oh, okay,’ she said.

He opened one eye and peeked at her. ‘What? You offered.’

‘No, it’s not that. I just thought you’d put up more resistance, you know,’ Annabeth replied. She started to imitate him horribly. ‘Oh, it is fine, Annabeth, my lady! Oh, please lay thine head upon my lap and I shall see to thy most peaceful slumber!’

Percy laughed. ‘Firstly, I do not sound like that, nor do I even speak like that. Secondly, you can sleep under my seat if you’re sleepy. Finally, I will never turn down a single opportunity to sleep. Now, Annabeth, if you’ll excuse me, I shall descend into my slumber. Do not awake.’ He chuckled a bit, turned, and closed his eyes. Annabeth turned her attention to her surroundings.

Annabeth’s mind grew hyper aware of what was going on around her. She was observing everyone around her very closely, absent-mindedly brushing her fingers through Percy’s hair, who was asleep in mere minutes. There was a curious girl who kept tying and untying her shoelaces, while glancing over at the pair every now and then. There was this other guy sitting across from them who was glancing at them every now and then as well, and when Annabeth made eye contact with him, he raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Huh.  _ He looked a little familiar, though. He had brown hair, long legs, looked a little scrawny yet a little muscular, and the smirk he often wore made him look like a silly, sarcastic person, yet a smart one. He wore an orange tee with black jeans, with a sports knapsack. Nothing like a big, bad security man, but you never know.

Annabeth could hear the slightest hint of a snore emitting from Percy. She tried to lean forward to see how deeply asleep he was, but that only slightly disturbed him. He groaned and turned to face her torso, resuming his light snoring. Annabeth could tell he really wanted the sleep, even though he got lots of it the night before.  _ Or did he?  _ she thought.

While he slept, Annabeth thought she’d make some new friends. She played rock, paper, scissors with a little girl for like five minutes. Then she got off, and Annabeth was alone. An old lady sat next to her and Annabeth started a conversation about the best pies. The old lady strongly disagreed with Annabeth’s love for pumpkin pies, saying apple pies were better. The guy sitting across from her was still curiously and not-so-subtly glancing at the pair and Annabeth made her move.

‘Sup, man. Something wrong?’ she asked.

‘Oh, nah. Nothing. Just thought the guy looked familiar but I guess I was just seeing things. How are you?’ he said. He seemed outspoken enough to be Annabeth’s friend for maybe ten minutes - fifteen if he was funny. A whole hour if he wasn’t a security man.

‘I’m fine. What about you?’

‘Same. Where you headed?’

‘Philadelphia. You?’

‘What a coincidence, me too!’ he stood up and took a seat beside Annabeth, briefly glancing at Percy. Annabeth began to think she bit off more than she could chew when she started to talk to the dude. He was probably very dangerous.

‘What’s your name?’ he asked.

‘Annabeth,’ she said, offering him her hand.

‘Nice. I’m Conor.’ He promptly shook her hand. He gestured towards Percy. ‘Who’s he?’

‘Ah.’ Annabeth thought for a while, debating exposing Percy’s identity. She didn’t take the risk. ‘This is my friend, uh, Peter. Peter Johnson. Yes. My friend. That I met two weeks ago. In high school’

‘Wait, what? You’ve graduated?’

‘Uh, duh? Three years ago.’

‘But you said you met him in high school two weeks ago.’  _ Ah. Shit. _

‘No, I meant, uh, we met in the high school that I went to. I was there two weeks ago for an interview and met him.’ Annabeth didn’t know where this alibi came from, but she was going to play along with it.

‘Oh, interview? What for?’

‘Uh, architect. Yeah. School architect,’ Annabeth nodded.

‘Ah, the school’s getting renovated?’

‘Uh-huh. Big, big renovations.’

‘That’s nice.’

‘Yeah! I know!’

‘And Percy was there?’

‘Yeah! He was, uh, the guy who, uh, showed me where the school reception was! Yeah.’

‘You forgot where the reception was three years after graduating?’

‘Three years is a long time.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Sure.’ He looked at her curiously, like he wasn’t buying the story. He was a stranger, how much of a choice did he have?

‘Haha, yeah. What about you? What are you heading down for?’

‘Oh,’ Conor laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, I’m going to see my brother. Yeah.’

‘That’s nice.’

 

He heaved a sigh and gestured towards the sleeping figure on Annabeth’s lap. 

 

‘This buddy of yours,’ he started.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘You said you met him two weeks ago, right?’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘So you’re travelling with a guy you’ve known for two weeks?’

 

‘Hey, he’s trustworthy,’

 

‘Mmm, I’d totally trust anyone I’d known for two weeks.’

 

‘Haha, nice.’ Annabeth wished he’d just stop talking.

 

But no. He went on to talk about the latest movies he’d seen (Captain Marvel wasn’t even that new anymore)  and about some old “a-knee-may” thing he recently started watching. Annabeth couldn’t, for the sake of her, figure out who the hell “Nah-roo-toe” was and why he named his son “Boh-roo-toe”. What would his grandson’s name be? It’d probably end with “roo-toe” as well.

 

Percy woke about an hour and a half later. Annabeth’s legs fell asleep ages ago and she felt the pins and needles attack her as intensely as her relief did.

‘How long was I out?’ he groggily said. His voice was heavy with sleep and Annabeth could see a line of dried drool round the side of his mouth. 

 

‘An hour and a half-ish,’ Annabeth said. ‘Thank god you’re awake. I’ve had to talk to this guy the entire time.’

 

Percy looked over to where Conor was sitting. Conor waved at him. 

 

‘Your girl here needs to learn how to lie decently. She’s pure shit at it.’

 

_ What?  _ Annabeth thought.

 

‘Yeah?’ Percy said. ‘What’d she say?’

 

‘Your name’s Peter Johnson, and you met because you showed her where your school reception was. Can you believe?’

 

Percy chuckled a bit and looked at her. ‘Glad you’ve got the decency to cover for me. Thanks for that?’

 

Annabeth stared at him blankly. For someone as smart as she was, she shouldn’t be finding it  _ this  _ hard to comprehend the situation. But she was. 

 

Percy seemed to understand where she was coming from.

 

‘Oh, uh, right. I should, uh, explain.’ Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ‘This is Conor. He’s been bullshitting whatever he’s told you. Remember that graduation picture I showed you? Remember Travis? Yeah, this is his baby brother, fucking lunatics, the two of them.’

 

Annabeth’s mouth made an  _ O. No wonder he looked somewhat familiar. _

 

‘I haven’t exactly been bullshitting you - I’m actually going to meet Travis. He’s over with Frank helping out with some Chinese dancing thing.’

 

‘Oh, cool, we can head out together.’

 

The remaining four hours of the trip were spent bantering, playing travelling games that Percy knew, getting Conor to flirt with old ladies (much to Conor’s dismay), and just generally getting to know each other. One more person was added to Annabeth’s social circle and she wasn’t sure she could fit any more.

 

Boy, she was wrong.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. its been five months. im back. sorry. here's the next chapter. another chapter later today. teehee.


End file.
